


Rock Bottom

by Louwesy



Series: The reign of light [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Smut, abo dynatmics, clarke/niylah friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: This part will follow the aftermath of Lexa's betrayal to Clarke. How will the mates deal with each others absences? New surprises and new relationships to follow in this part of the series.





	1. A long journey

Chapter 1 - A Long Journey

Lexa

Lexa awoke to Anya and Nyko standing over her. Nyko had some god awful smelling thing in his hand up by her nose, and Anya roughly shaking her body. “How long have I been out? Where is Clarke? Were the Prince and Queen found?” Lexa asked groggily. “To answer all your questions, Heda, you have been unconscious for roughly 30 candle marks, the Skai Prisa is gone, there is no sign of her or her horse. As soon as we found out she was no longer present at camp, we sent out a search party. Indra is still on the trail of The Ice Queen and the Prince. It appears they have split into 3 separate groups of twenty, all headed in different paths,” reported Anya. “What do you mean Clarke is gone, Anya, why?” Lexa spit out, confused as the events of days ago were slowly coming back to her. Then she remembered Abby telling her that Clarke had woken up, and that she managed to stumbled back to the tent. She had just made it to the bed clutching the note written to her before passing out. Anya looked on sadly as her commander slowly lifted the note to her face already scared of what it would say.

Commander,

It has come to my attention that you have no trust in the one that you call your mate. What you did was completely unacceptable and if the roles were reversed I would never have done that to you. When we bonded I expected you to treat me as an equal, not some china doll that could break at a moments notice. I can’t stick around here to just be at your beck and call. I need to prove my worth. I need to prove to myself and to you that I am strong enough to be able to take care of myself. Since landing on the ground, I have been steered and guided, and now mislead by you. I need to figure out myself on my own, and see if I can come to terms with the fact that you betrayed me.

We would have been stronger together, now we will both be weaker apart,

Clarke

As Lexa read the note her tears began to drop onto the words written by her mate that had left her. Could Lexa really blame Clarke, though? She expected her to have a negative reaction, but she obviously didn’t think this through enough to realize it would illicit this kind of reaction from her beloved Skai Prisa. Her mate didn’t want to be with her, after all Lexa did to keep her safe and out of harms way. She didn’t want anything to happen to her mate, but maybe losing her on the battlefield would have been better than this feeling of being left behind to suffer knowing Clarke didn’t want anything to do with her. It is all my fault, Lexa thought, and she let the tears continue to flow. 

She went over to her war table and flipped the note over, not wanting to look at it any longer. The image on the other side startled her, it was the sketch of her that Clarke had done. As she looked to the right she noticed the abandoned pendant that she had given to Clarke as a symbol of her being an ambassador for her people and part of the coalition. This was all becoming too much for her. At the first sign of tears Nyko and Anya left the tent in a hurry, to give the Commander time to grieve in her own way. Lexa paced about the room trying to come to a decision on what to do. Her heart called out for her to go after her mate, but she understood that Clarke needed space, that she had betrayed her, and that will be the biggest mistake that she has ever made in her life. One that will continue to haunt her until the last of her days. 

Lexa grabbed the closest bottle and began to drink. She drank until she could no longer feel her body, and the pain of her mate walking out on her was less crippling. She had duties to attend to. She needed to focus on the coalition and what was best for her people. She needed to question the Azgeda loyalists and find out why it was so important for Nia to capture and breed the Omegas. There was much work to be done and the coalition needed its Commander, not a love sick pup. Lexa changed into clean armour and filled her goblet up, ready to face the crowd of warriors who looked up to her. 

She marched out of the tent looking as stoic and tightlipped as ever. “Anya, gather everyone to the pyres, it is time that we put this event behind us, and start to question the Queen’s loyalists if we ever hope to find her and figure out why she was stealing the Omegas.” Lexa kept on walking not even glancing to see that Anya had heard her command. “Nyko, how are the remaining troops?” Lexa asked face stone cold and devoid of feeling. “A few died through the night. All the clans suffered casualties, but for every one of us who died for this cause 5 Azgeda loyalist were cut down,” he replied. Those were good odds, better than Lexa had hoped for if she was being honest. She knew the legend foretold of great loss. She just never accounted for her actions to make her mate want to leave her. Which was the greatest loss she was currently suffering. 

She swallowed down more of the liquid that burned her throat and helped her forget everything. She made her way up onto the stage preparing for a speech she knew she had to give. Luckily for her it was very common to drink during funeral pyres, and each clan would have their own specialty beverages. This would be a celebration lasting all night. When a warrior died they celebrated the life that they lived and cherished the fond memories knowing that they will forever remain in the hearts of the living, and that their souls will be resting among the stars. As she got to the stage that was set up in the middle of all the piles of bodies that were prepared to go on her final journey, Anya handed her another goblet. She was thankful to have her friend beside her again. Especially one that knew her so well.

“Members of the coalition, today is a day in which we celebrate our victory and the lives that were lost while fighting to achieve that goal. Some of you are new to our customs, but we believe that life should be celebrated and we should relive fond memories of the people who we have lost. They will forever be a part of us, and now we will send their souls to the stars to look upon us and guide us in times of darkness. Ambassadors and Clan leaders, it is time,” as Lexa spoke out her last words, the people of all clans lit up the pyres around the stage, and drums began to ring out around the crowd.

Anya

Anya couldn’t blame Clarke for leaving, she completely understood her reasoning behind it. She would just have to be there to support her friend again after the loss of another loved one. She knew how she coped with the loss of Costia; heavy drinking combined with campaigns to keep her busy and distracted. She knew this time would be no different. She had a goblet prepared for when Lexa arrived at the stage and she took the empty one and replenished it after she was done her speech. She had instructed the clan leaders to meet at the war tent after the pyres were started as Lexa would need to have a word with them. 

After the speech ,Lexa walked up to Anya and she exchanged the goblet for a new one. “I have instructed the clan leaders to meet us in the war tent after the pyres were lit. I have no doubt you will be sending back the warriors now that this war is completed. We don’t need all those warriors to find Nia and Roan,” finished Anya. The only reply she got as a nod of the commanders head. When she arrived at the war tent it was full of bottles from every clan and Lexa wasted no time in getting Anya to refill her goblet. The rest of the clan leaders arrived shortly. Lexa raised her hand to silence them, and they all took their respective seats. “Thank you for answering the call of war. We have defeated Nia and Roan and now that we have control over Azgeda and our clans no longer have to fear the threat of Nia taking our Omegas. It is time you gather all your able bodied troops and return home to your families, we have all been away from them for far to long. I will be leading an expedition to find and capture Nia. I will only be taking a select few, mainly consisting of my personal guard. In my absence, Titus will rule in Polis with Gustus. Any Clan issues can be taken up with them through your ambassadors. Please forward a list of the deceased Gona from your respected clans to Titus to record. Marcus and Abby I would like for Skaikru to stay in Azgeda. It will provide you with shelter and is the closest to your ship that I am sure you will want to gather supplies from. Thank you for your help in this war. May we live in peace as long as this world will allow us. Now let us celebrate,” Lexa finished lifting her goblet into the air and took a long hard swig. 

Anya loved Lexa and she never missed on an opportunity to try to displace the mask of Heda, and Heda never missed an opportunity to try to embarrass her former Fos. Anya decided it would be best to give her a mug full of the Plains Rider’s liquor. It was spiced with the hottest peppers that they grew and Lexa detested it. Anya knew she was much too drunk already to smell what she would be taking into her mouth. She watched in pure amusement as Heda choked back the liquid and did the best she could to keep a cool face. The Commander raced out of the war room after finishing the horrible liquid and slamming down the goblet. Anya followed Lexa back to her tent, and found her chugging another bottle of her favourite mead to try and get the burning sensation out of her mouth. “Don’t worry, Seken, I did not pack any of the Plains Rider’s drink for us to have on our journey, although it would surely warm us up in this weather” Anya chuckled. Lexa looked at her, her Commander’s mask fading, “I will get you back for that Fos. Gather the best of our men. We leave in the morning to catch up to Indra.”

Clarke

She made it to a hilltop overlooking the barely visible remains of Azgeda. She took a few breaks to water her horse and snack on a few of the provisions she brought. While resting at the top of the hill she saw fire in the distance and she knew that it meant Lexa had finally woke up and given the speech to light the funeral pyres. She couldn’t help but think about all the people that she had lost. All the friends she had made on the ground, and all of her friends from the Ark. She didn’t stick around long enough to find out who lived and who died. She just couldn’t face it, she wasn’t ready to. She couldn’t help but think that if she was there she could have saved some of them.

Clarke pushed on. She was another couple of days ride from Shallow Valley, and most of the villages she passed had been deserted. With most of the warriors gone off to war, the rest of the smaller communities joined together in larger cities like TonDC to stick together for better protection, Lexa had informed Clarke. Clarke let her mind drift while she rode. She passed many things from the old world and thought about what it would have been like living down here before the nuclear apocalypse. She passed a few cars and inspected them, noticing that they were stripped of their seats, most likely repurposed somehow by the grounders. 

She spent her second night in another deserted Grounder village. She took off the saddle from her horse, and started grooming her, before finding it some left over hay from a nearby stable. Clarke couldn’t help but notice the further away she got from Azgeda the warmer it seemed to get- she couldn’t deny the fact that she hated the cold. It reminded her too much of being up in space. Clarke bunkered down in one of the stalls beside her horse, and let her mind drift off to happier times. She remembered how much fun she had with her father back on the Ark. They were inseparable when Clarke didn’t have class, and he didn’t have to work. They went to the rec hall and played old world games such as monopoly. Even Wells would join in, and he would always request to be the banker. Clarke loathed being the banker and so did her father so they both loved having Wells there, and enjoyed teaming up on him. There was so much routine on the Ark, she just had to get into a routine here on Earth, and she knew she would find herself once again. 

The next day Clarke rose with the sun, she watered and fed her horse, and set off in search of a good place to start to practice throwing her knives. Now to just remember what Anya had taught her. She got into her stance and threw the first knife at the wall aiming for the centre. It hit the wall, nowhere near the middle of it, but at least she hit it. She kept repeating it until she got hear breathing right and her grip felt more comfortable on the knives. She slowly started to hit the side of the building getting closer and closer to the centre with every attempt that she made. She felt proud of herself and saddled up her horse and continued on her journey. 

Not paying too much attention to the paths she was taking, Clarke let the hands of fate guide her. She knew the general direction she needed to head in thanks to her fathers watch having a built in compass. She rode well into the night and soon it was daylight again. She knew she pushed her horse hard, and gave her a few breaks. She wasn’t very far from Shadow Valley from her calculations. She knew Lexa would send some scouts after her so she dismounted at a nearby stream, grabbing all of her belongings, and letting her horse go in hopes they would continue to follow its tracks instead of hers. She walked in the stream for hours letting the water cool her down as she set a quick pace. It was 2 o’ clock and she was utterly exhausted and knew she had to find a place to camp out soon. 

She left the river’s edge on the other side and headed deeper into the forest. She gathered some berries that Nyko had told her were safe to eat as she searched, and soon enough she came across a set of stairs overgrown with plant life. She carefully stepped down and examined the door covered in overgrowth. She took out one of her daggers and cut away everything so she could get a better look at the door. From what Clarke could tell it opened to the inside, which gave her hope that she might be able to somehow force her way in. She dropped all of her things and slammed her body against it while she held the latch up to open it. She needed more force. She went out in the woods in search of a fallen log that would be strong enough to apply pressure in order to open the door. It took her an hour to find the perfect log, and she dragged it with her on her way back to the door. She wedged the log in between the bottom step and the door. She climbed up on the log balancing herself with one hand on the door handle, and the other against the concrete wall and she jumped. She put all of her weight into it, it took her 8 tries and a wound desperately in need of stitches later before she had the door open. 

Clarke grabbed all of her belongings and threw them inside with the log she had used to help her pry open the door. She turned on her flashlight and looked around the room, realizing that this was some sort of bunker. This seemed to be the entry way and it was about 5x10ft with 4 hazmat suits hanging on the walls. Clarke deduced this must be some sort of decontamination chamber, and given the state that she had found this place the owners most likely didn’t make it to this place before the bombs dropped. Clarke turned around and latched the door behind her. It took her a few minutes to coax the lock into place. Clarke headed to the other door and found it much easier to open. She grabbed her pack and moved forward, curious as to what was hidden behind these closed doors. She seemed to enter a main living area first, complete with a kitchen. The first door she opened had one large bed in it, and a small closet with a few clothes. She left her stuff in this room deciding this was where she wanted to spend the night. She quickly shook out the covers and pillows releasing 100 years of dust into the air and hopefully away from the bed. She moved on to the next room which had a bathroom. She tried the taps and was surprised to find running water, and a toilet that could actually flush. There were 2 more rooms left for Clarke to explore. The next one had 2 sets of bunkbeds and a closet full of small clothes obviously meant for their children and sizes that ranged up until they would most likely reach full growth. The last room that Clarke entered was massive. Her flashlight couldn’t even make it to the back of the room. It looked to hold food of some sort and Clarke decided to check it out tomorrow. She made her way to the large bed she has claimed as hers, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Warning: torture during Lexa’s scene.

Lexa

After returning to her tent for the night, Lexa continued to drink. She drank and it didn’t help make it any easier to forget that she would be going to be sleeping alone tonight. She needed to do something to keep her mind off of Clarke. She decided to head to where the Azgeda Loyalists were being kept prisoner. If she wasn’t going to sleep she was going to make better use of her time. Upon entering the holding cells of the prisoners she instructed the guards to head to Nyko to grab some herbs which would help entice the prisoners to tell the truth. Lexa typically hated the torture prisoners of war, but she was drunk, her mate left her, and the only thing that would make all of this worth it would be to finally end Nia and Roan. She lit all the torches around the room so they could all see better. She didn’t want any of them to miss a thing.

The guards returned with what she had asked for. Lexa held one of the vials up showing it to all the prisoners in the room as she twirled her dagger in the other hand. She went around and looked for those who showed any sign of fear. The strong would remain stoic, accepting their fate, while others she could tell did not wish to die. She noticed that a man and a woman never took their eyes off of one another the whole time she was pacing the room and observing. She finally put down the vial she had in her hand, and picked up the bottle she had brought with her and took a giant drink from it. She handed it back to a guard to hold onto for safe keeping and she continued to pace and observe, until finally she spoke. “I know you are all loyal to Queen Nia and Prince Roan, and I know that you all have your reasons for this loyalty. The only information I want from you is why Nia was stealing Omegas from the Clans. How could she possibly benefit from taking them?” she asked. Lexa continued to pace about the room, tossing her dagger up in the air and catching it, and balancing it on her palm. She needed answers, everyone in all the Clans knew that Omegas were slowly becoming barren and most couldn’t carry a child to term. 

“The first of you to speak will be released from here and be forever banished from coalition lands. You will have your life if you speak, if not, the torture I plan to put you through shall only end up being more severe. So which one of you wants to live?” Lexa continued to scan the room as she spoke. Some Loyalists were looking like they would give in, and others were still stoned faced. The couple continued to stare at each other. Lexa grabbed the vial and went over to an older man who was sitting beside the girl staring back at the man. She made a X shaped cut over his chest and let the poison drip down his chest and into his wounds. Next, she made her way to the man staring at the woman and ripped his shirt open and did the same. He seemed to grunt in pain instead of scream like the last man she gave it to. The girl staring at him looked noticeably shaken but she didn’t let her gaze linger. She didn’t want to finish this yet. She moved on to a man dressed in a royal guard’s uniform and started to cut into him slowly but a lot deeper this time. He was the first to break, “They left through the tunnel, it heads towards a mountain in which Nia brings the Omega prisoners. That is all I know. I just act as an escort bringing them back and forth. I am sorry Heda, have mercy.” “Guard, mark this one as a traitor to the coalition, he shall be granted his life for the information he has provided and a weeks worth of provisions, and one dagger.” Lexa stated cooly. 

She went back and took another swig of her drink. She paced about the room again, noticing the woman’s pained expression directed towards the man seated before her, who was trying to grit through the pain he was feeling. “So now that one of you talked, I’m hoping that a few more of you will have looser lips,” she said as she continued to pace about the room. None of them answered, so she said in a rather bored tone, “jus drein, jus daun.” She grabbed a few men and women at random and pushed them out the door to the waiting guards. “Tie them to a tree, let this celebration end with the death of a thousand cuts,” She told the guard with much venom in her voice. She drank again and continued to pace about the room knowing that more guards were coming down to grab more prisoners. She walked around the room slowly and handed off all of the remaining prisoners except for the two who couldn’t keep their eyes off of one another. As the man continued to bleed out, she could hear a crowd of her warriors gathering to take their turn to drive a knife into the Azgeda scum. 

Lexa took one last drink before she decided upon her final act. She grabbed the bucket of waste that the prisoners used and dumped it all over the man, and turned the bucket upside down and took a seat on it next to the man. The girl was sobbing now, and Lexa knew that she was about to break. “Did you know that if one loses their big toe they have a hard time walking from lack of balance? I wonder how easy it will be for you to walk missing a few toes,” Lexa stated drawing her knife closer to the man’s shackled feet. It was then that the girl finally spoke up, “Stop, please stop! I will tell you everything that I know.” The man replied “Echo, no.” “There is no point anymore brother, our fight is over, and I was only loyal to her because she threatened my daughter’s life, I can’t sit there and watch you get tortured to death because you foolishly believe in her stupid cause,” said Echo. “Send him to a healer and banish him commander, and I will tell you everything that you need to know, those are my terms,” spoke Echo kom Azgeda. “Very well, Echo, but if I find that you have deceived me in any way your brother’s life will be mine and you will watch as he dies from a thousand cuts,” the Commander said flatly. 

Raven

Raven was glad she got to attend the funeral pyre, even though she just lost her only family, Finn- her boyfriend since they were 12. They loved each other, and she grieved more for her friend than for a lover. Raven knew she loved him, and after everything that happened with her mom, Finn was just there to take care of her. So it was only natural that she felt the need to give back in ways that pleased him. Truth be told she was never that into it. He was though, and Raven knew he was madly in love with her, she just never returned those feelings and stuck with him because she felt secure and safe. 

Before she could start to wallow more in self pity, a familiar face approached with two mugs of Ale. “It’s the least I could do, after scaring you nearly to death,” said Anya. “I should have approached you differently, I was just concerned.” Raven took the drink and they clinked their mugs together and downed the ale. “Holy shit that was amazing, is there more of that?” Raven asked. “Yes,” said Anya before she raced off. Raven just stared at her disappearing form. Damn, Anya had a nice body. She looked even more attractive with all the blood removed from her clothes and skin. Raven hummed along to the steady beat coming from outside, and was soon joined by Monty and Jasper. “So this is what a funeral on Earth is like, just one big ass party,” Jasper slurred as he wrapped his hands around Raven and Monty. They all just smiled at each other and nodded, taking in the festivities around them. There was music being played and dances being performed everywhere. There were pigs roasting over giant spits, and different alcohol from all the clans. “I heard you were the one who was able to contact the Ark, Monty,” said Raven. Monty replied “Well, I learned from the best, and I still plan to learn from the best if you will let me.” “We will have to see what kind of tech they have down here to salvage, young Padewan, you still have much to learn,” Raven replied and they all laughed.

A loud thud broke up their laughter and they all looked over to see Anya with a giant brown barrel planted right in front of Raven. There was a plate on top of it loaded with meat, cheese, fruit and bread. Anya took the plate and handed it to Raven, “I figured you might get hungry if you want to drink more mead. Also you can place your leg up on the barrel, Abby said it should remain elevated.” Raven greedily accepted the plate and handed her mug back to Anya to be refilled. After washing some food down with another mug of ale, Raven made sure that they all knew each other. Anya spoke excitedly about Monty being the one to fix the Sky tech in order to contact the Ark, and Raven couldn’t help but to be a little bit jealous of the praise Monty was receiving. “Well, Cheekbones, if you think that was impressive wait until you see what I can do,” said Raven with a smirk and a wink sent Anya’s way. She watched the general blush and quickly try to mask it with her cool demeanour. 

The crowd started to chant “jus drein, jus daun” repeatedly and Anya explained to the group of Sky People what was about to happen. She told them they could feel free to participate and it was a way for her people to get closure after such tragedy has occurred. “The saying translates to blood must have blood, and what is about to happen is called death by a thousand cuts. Each warrior affected by the wrath of the accused has a right to go up and make a cut,” Anya explained further. Anya poured another mug for her and Raven, Jasper and Monty. They downed the mugs and Anya started to excuse herself from the group, knowing full well that Lexa wasn’t going to be able to make it out to start the ceremony. “Wait, Anya, I want to participate” said Raven, and Monty and Jasper nodded in agreement. “Very well, Little Bird.” Before Raven had a chance to reply she was being lifted by Anya and carried up to the main stage. Anya placed Raven down in a chair and left Monty and Jasper to wait with her as she made a speech.

Raven wasn’t sure if she was blushing so hard from the alcohol she had consumed or by the fact that this beautiful woman was incredibly strong and able to carry her all the way from where they were sitting to the stage. Damn, she had a nice ass as well. She felt Monty give her a nudge. “Hey Raven you might want to pick your jaw back up off of the floor.” That broke her out of her stupor and by the time she pulled herself together she had completely missed Anya’s speech. Raven watched as Anya walked up to the first traitor tied to the tree and cut him along his cheek. She walked over to Raven knife still in hand and scooped her up again. Raven saw one of the men who had guarded her room and pointed at him. Anya carried her over to him. Raven chose to slice a long line across his abdomen, and Anya passed the knife to the next person in line and carried Raven back to where they were seated before. 

Anya poured them both more ale and she took the opportunity to sit down beside Raven, and as she handed her the mug she whispered “I know this won’t make up for what they did to you but I hope it helps. I am leaving tomorrow with a hunting party in search of Nia and Roan. When I find them I am going to make them pay for what they did to you.” Raven finished her drink and Anya poured her another and watched her continue to pick away at the plate of food that she had brought her earlier. Raven moaned as she took a bite of cheese, “Okay now you are slowly making up for the fact that you stabbed me,” said Anya. Raven just smiled at her and continued to moan when she ate her food, which earned her some small chuckles from Anya, and her cheeks started to blush. Raven couldn’t believe how turned on she was getting by the look of embarrassment on Anya’s face when Raven happened to glance down and noticed a slight bulge in Anya’s pants. Before Raven could even ask her about it, Anya quickly excused herself saying she needed to prepare for her journey tomorrow, and raced off. 

Octavia

The battle took a lot out of her, and she was so exhausted that when she returned with Lincoln and Bellamy she decided she just wanted to go to bed. Bellamy took it upon himself to grab a quick meal and return to gather the dead with Kane. Octavia could not be more grateful, she barely had any alone time with Lincoln in over a week, and she was dying to be close to him. She made her way to her “shared” tent with Clarke, which she would soon share with Raven once Abby permitted her to move around a bit more. She stripped all of her layers of clothing and got under the covers, knowing that Lincoln would come as soon as Bellamy left the camp.

Octavia waited patiently for Lincoln to arrive, only teasing her clit with her fingers, while her cunt ached for her mate to be inside of her. She didn’t want to penetrate herself, that was Lincoln’s job now, and man did he do it well. Octavia barely noticed Lincoln sneaking into the tent, “Starting without me I see,” he stated. “Just getting this pussy ready for a pounding it has so desperately been craving,” she replied. Lincoln took his time stripping his clothes and it was only making Octavia moan louder to the point where she was begging him to put his cock inside of her. He finally removed his underwear and his dick sprang free, and Octavia bit her lip to stifle a rather large moan. He moved closer and slipped under the covers and used his fingers to tease her entrance as he ghosted his lips over hers making her chase his lips around, never allowing her to reach her goal. “Maybe if you didn’t tease me by continuing to play with yourself you would have cum already,” he said teasingly. 

Octavia decided to take control and got on top of Lincoln, pushing him deeper into the furs. “It’s my turn to be in control now Lincoln” she whispered into his ear as she pushed his arms up over his head and started grinding on his cock so it hit her clit every time that she thrust forward. Lincoln was so entranced by what Octavia was doing to his lower body he didn’t even register that his hand were now tied together until he tried to reach down and grab her hips. “Keep your hands above your head or I will stop, do you understand? I’m in control this time,” she repeated voice full of authority. All Lincoln could do is grunt in pleasure as his mate did as she wished to his body. He was quite possibly the hardest he has ever been, and Octavia was sure to notice. 

Octavia knew she was ready to take his cock, she just wanted to taste him first. She slowly trailed kisses down his body, paying close attention to his sensitive spots near his hips. When she finally reached her goal she took all of him in her mouth in one go. She was salivating so much in anticipation of taking him into her mouth, and she went to town taking him in all the way and swallowing so her throat could massage the head of his cock. Lincoln was a moaning mess beneath her and Octavia had to firmly plant her hands on his hips to keep him from bucking up while she continued to work his cock. She could tell he was close to release when his balls started to tighten and she stopped, and before Lincoln could voice his frustration she moved quickly up his body and planted her pussy in front of his face. “I want you to cum inside me Lincoln, we are mated, and this war is over, its time to start something new, and create a new life for ourselves,” Octavia barely got to finish what she was saying before Lincolns tongue started to plunge into her soaked folds.

“Fuck baby you’re so ready for me,” Lincoln said. “Only for you my love, now I am going to ride you so hard until you spill your seed inside of me, Lincoln, and scream my name well into the morning,” replied Octavia. She moved her body down and lined herself up with Lincoln’s throbbing cock. He slid in so easily, and Octavia felt so full. She paused for a minute letting her body adjust to his size, and started a slow and teasing rhythm. She picked up the pace, and he was meeting her thrust for thrust. “Fuck Lincoln, you feel so good, I’m so close, don’t stop,” Octavia moaned out. Octavia reached climax first and shouted out Lincolns name as she came. Lincoln slowed down his thrusts, helping his mate ride out her high. Octavia started moving again and started to tease her clit again and Lincoln watched and he couldn’t help his hips thrusting harder and faster into Octavia. She lowered her body down to his so she could take him in a passionate kiss, with her hand that wasn’t teasing her clit she put it around Lincolns throat and gently squeezed. She felt his dick twitch inside of her and he was pounding into her harder than he ever has before. “Don’t stop I’m so close again baby, cum with me,” Octavia moaned out. As her walls started to spasms around Lincoln’s cock she started to squeeze a little hard on his throat. “Fuck Octavia, I’m gunna cum,” Lincoln screamed out. He coated her walls with spurt and spurt of white thick cum, it was the longest orgasm he had ever had and it sent Octavia into her third orgasm of the night as she continued to milk his cock. Octavia reached up to untie his hands and he instantly embraced her and they fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms. 

The next day they were awoken by a flustered Anya looking for Clarke. She quickly took notice of the very naked and only people in the room other than herself. Clarke has left camp, Anya realized. “The commander is worried, Octavia do you have any idea where Clarke went?” Anya asked. Both Octavia and Lincoln shook their heads in response. “Okay get dressed, you’re going after her. Go to the stables and follow her path. It is the only one leading away from here. Tell no one, and report back to me when you find her location,” Anya instructed them, and turned on her heel and left to go to try to wake Lexa again. They got dressed as quickly as possible and mounted up and started to follow the blonde’s trail. 

They rode fast and hard, pushing their horses to their limits. Lincoln found her scent at a stable she stopped at, and they decided to camp there for the night, hoping that Clarke would be somewhere close by. They woke up just as the sun was rising and started to ride again, following her trail to a stream where she most likely watered her horse and refilled her canteen. They continue following the tracks of the horse all night and finally caught site of him grazing near an abandoned dwelling. They snuck up and busted through the door calling out Clarke’s named, searching the entire place for the blonde. It was no use as Lincoln couldn’t even smell her. They examined the horse and noticed that it no longer carried saddle bags. It was getting dark so they decided to camp out in the dwelling and tie the horses up outside, and try to pick up the blonde’s trail again in the morning.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

One week later

Clarke

The pantry was huge and had enough food to last Clarke for the rest of her life if she wanted. However, this was the third morning in a row that Clarke had woken up and thrown up immediately, so today she decided to avoid the pantry and try her hand at hunting. She had been practicing inside after she got the generator started and power running throughout the bunker. She had noticed a tank full of water, and a book about how you can breed fish and grow plants in one system. This was not her strong suit, so she decided to read up on it at a later date. She wanted to practice her knife skills and tape a box of cereal to the wall so she had a target.

She left the safety of the bunker and began her trek into the woods in search of her prey. She had been walking for a good 30 minutes before she caught sight of some deer tracks. She carefully followed them, trying not to disturb the ground beneath her feet and give away her position. She found the deer grazing 20 minutes later and began her slow and stealthy approach. She drew out her throwing knives and took aim, on her exhale she released the dagger into the air, and just grazed the back end of her target. The deer took off, but only made it a couple more feet before it fell down. As Clarke approached she noticed an arrow stuck in its neck, and she froze up realizing she wasn’t alone. 

There was no escaping the confrontation that was about to come. She quickly retrieved her dagger from the deer’s hip and sliced through its neck to end it’s suffering while she waited to see who fired the arrow. She was stunned when a dirty blonde woman approached her slowly from where the arrow had been fired. Clarke stood her ground waiting for the girl to approach, knowing that there would be no chance she could escape. She just had to hope and pray that this grounder didn’t recognize her as the Skai Prisa and just assumed she was just an ordinary member of Skaikru wanting to live on her own. “Hello, my name is Clarke,” she spoke wanting to take the initiative and see if the woman could speak English. “Hello Clarke, my name is Niylah and you interrupted my hunt, but since your dagger struck it first, and my arrow took it down, maybe you would perhaps be willing to share?” asked Niylah.

Clarke knew she couldn’t refuse, she wanted to eat anything but the stock in the bunker as it seemed to just make her sick. Not wanting to show Niylah where she was staying she gestured and said “lead the way.” Clarke made to pick up the deer to carry it and Niylah rushed over and took it out of her hands. “Ill carry it, you shouldn’t be lifting in your condition. Follow me,” she spoke softly. Clarke was left dumbfounded. “My condition, what the hell was that suppose to mean?” Clarke knew she looked a little pale, and maybe smelt a bit like vomit, as she needed to throw up the contents of her stomach while she was tracking, but what sort of condition was this bitch referring to?

Clarke followed the dirty blonde for an hour, and she didn’t try to engage her in conversation once, which Clarke was thankful for. They arrived at a large cabin, which upon further inspection seemed to double as some kind of store, with a variety of items scattered throughout. Niylah led Clarke through the store and out back to a table. “I take it from the fact that you were hunting a deer with throwing knives that this was your first hunt?” she asked with a knowing smirk on her lips. Clarke just nodded in reply and looked embarrassingly on the ground, being called out for her failed attempt at hunting. Niylah just smiled back at her, “I take it you don’t know how to skin an animal either then. No worries, Clarke I will teach you.” “Why are you being so kind to me?” asked Clarke. “Well, for starters I was impressed by the distance in which you threw the knife and were able to hit the target, also I could never let a pregnant woman starve. Especially one who seems to be living alone so far out in the woods with very little hunting experience,” Niylah stated.

Clarke was in shock, pregnant? How the fuck could she be pregnant? Her and Lexa had been so careful, always making sure that Clarke drank that disgusting purple liquid. Fucking hell Clarke thought. It is just my luck to leave being so pissed off at the one person who betrayed me, that I am now carrying their child. Clarke started shaking uncontrollably and hyperventilating, then she felt the telltale signs of nausea coming and desperately tried to crawl to the woods to expel the contents of her stomach. 

Niylah

She approached the blonde haired beauty slowly, and started to rub small circles on her back. “I didn’t realize that you had no idea Clarke, it’s going to be okay,” Niylah cooed. She sat there beside the blonde and rubbed her back while the blonde emptied her stomach. It took Clarke a while to calm down, and Niylah finally coaxed the her into taking a seat, while she went to go fetch the girl some water. Niylah watched on as Clarke drank the water, and her features seemed to calm down a bit. “I assume you are one of those who came from the Sky, Clarke. Am I correct?” Niylah asked. Clarke just nodded in response. “Come now, Clarke I will show you how to properly skin an animal, it is a necessary skill now that you are living on the ground.” She turned and started to walk back towards their kill.

Niylah watched on as Clarke seemed to take in everything that she was showing her. The Blonde seemed to be a quick learner and Niylah let her finish skinning the rest of the deer. Granted it wasn’t perfect, but she showed great potential. She hung the skin out to dry and continued to show Clarke how to cut and portion the meat, even going as far as showing her how to dry it in one of the huts she had out back. The girl didn’t seem to want to talk so Niylah didn’t press her for conversation and slowly began to cook the remainder of the meat over a fire. By the time that it was finished, it was a few hours from nightfall by Niylah’s calculations, and she had no idea how far away Clarke lived from here. She didn’t know why she felt this urge to protect this girl. She was pregnant, and she had a mating mark, she wasn’t her responsibility, yet she wanted to help the girl in any way that she could. 

“Here is some of the deer meat, Clarke, if you would like you can stop by another day this week and pick up some of the dried meat. I can even show you how to use a bow or how to make a trap for rabbits,” Niylah sputtered out and gave the girl a small smile trying not to show how desperate she was to have the girl in her company again. She watched as Clarke took a bite of the meat and moaned loudly, and sighed in satisfaction. They continued to eat their food in silence and once Clarke had finished her meal she finally spoke up, “I would really like that Niylah, thank you for being to kind to me. I will see you sometime in the next week.” Niylah watched as Clarke left her place and took note that she headed in the direction of where they caught the deer earlier.

 

Octavia

Lincoln and Octavia had searched the area for days and could find no sign of tracks. By this time Clarke could almost be anywhere in the coalition. They decided that further attempts to try to locate Clarke would be futile without even a lead to a direction she could be headed in because no one had sighted her. She seemingly vanished into thin air. They made the trek back to Azgeda where Octavia knew the remainder of her people would be, and she only hoped that the Commander would forgive them for not being able to find her mate. 

On their way back they stopped at the abandoned dwelling again for the night. Lincoln had caught a couple rabbits and had started to cook them over a fire. When he was finished, he brought dinner over to Octavia and hugged her from behind. When she took her dinner from him, she instantly dropped his had to her stomach. “Your scent changed Octavia, do you have any idea what that means?” Lincoln asked her excitedly. “Lincoln you know us Skaikru don’t have the same sense of smell and genetic anomalies that you do, so what does it mean that my scent has changed?” she asked. “Ai hodnes, you are with child,” Lincoln told her excitedly.

Instead of eating dinner there was something else Lincoln wanted to eat. He set the food aside, and Octavia was on the same page and started stripping off all of her layers until they were both pressed up against each other skin to skin. Octavia found herself being hoisted off of her feet and set on the table as Lincoln spread her legs and went in to taste her sweet juices. “Oh fuck Lincoln, just like that,” Octavia moaned out. As he continued his work pleasuring Octavia, she couldn’t help but feel empty. In this moment she wanted nothing more than for them to become one, and share in this blissful discovery. “Lincoln, I need you inside of me,” Octavia instructed, and Lincoln followed orders without fail. They moved their bodies together as one and it didn’t take long before they reached their joint climax screaming each others names into the night, and basking in the glory of the new life that they had created. 

Echo

Her experience in the mountain has been something she has never spoke of to anyone, and was one that she never wanted to relive. Echo had been born in Azgeda and was born an Omega. She was brought to the Queen after her first heat, which was expected of all the Azgeda Omegas. The punishment for not obeying the Queen’s orders was a cruel one- she would murder the Omega’s family in front of their eyes. Echo’s family was loyal to the Queen and obeyed her every command. Her brother had just been accepted into the Royal Guard, so when Echo’s heat hit at 15 he took her before the Queen.

Echo had no idea what she was in for. Most of the Azgeda Omegas were never seen from again, and if they were they were trained to be part of the Royal Army. She was left in a dungeon for days with other Omegas. None of them dared to speak to one another because if they did a guard would come in and beat them. On the fifth day of her containment, she was transported with the other Omegas down a dark tunnel for hours until they emerged from the tunnel, and under the cover of darkness were escorted towards a mountain. Men arrived in suits and they had other Omegas with them, who looked weakened. The Queen’s guards exchanged her and the other Omegas from the dungeon with the group that the men in suits had brought over.

Once inside the mountain, they were ushered into a corridor and were guided again into individual cells and left to wait until the men decided to come back. What happened next will haunt Echo until the end of her days. One at a time they were taken from the room and brought into what the Mountain Men called a lab. They were then strapped to the tables and drained of blood. After they took all they could without bleeding them dry they returned the Omegas to their cell and fed them. Each day they would take a different Omega and drain them of their life source. After a month, they were all given a shot, and were brought back with the Mountain Men to exchange for a new set of Omegas. 

Once back in the holding cells of the of the Ice Queen’s palace, it took only a few days before suddenly all the Omegas in the cells were going through heat. Echo couldn’t help the feeling of needing to be filled by an Alpha and carry their pups. From what she could tell, all the Omegas in the cells were craving it. These cells were different from the original cells that they had been left in. They each had a small cot over in the corner, with a blanket soaked in the scent of an Alpha. During the fourth day of their combined heats, Alphas flooded the cells, throwing out pheromones everywhere which made all the Omega’s wet with need and desire, having to suffer through their heat without being filled with an Alpha’s seed.

Echo recognized a few of the Alphas walking further into the dungeon, one being the Queen of Azgeda and the other figure utterly shocked her. Her brother marching behind the Queen and being guided into a holding cell for an awaiting Omega in need. She waited as more Alphas filed into the room, and she looked away as one finally entered her cell. “Look at me Omega,” he said. She lifted her head and was faced with no other than Prince Roan. “I like to take the Omegas that have never been with an Alpha before, it will be seen as a great honour to carry the pup of Azgeda royalty. Do you want to be filled, Omega?” he spoke as he began to undress. Echo couldn’t help her response. Her inner Omega was in heat and needed to be satisfied. She succumbed to the wants of her body, saying “Take me prince, fill me full of your seed.”

A month later, Echo was with child. The ones who weren’t were sent back to the original dungeons and waited to be exchanged with Omegas from within the mountain. The ones with child were brought to the mountain two months into their pregnancy, and put in what they called a maternity ward. They were monitored constantly by healers, given specific meals, and things that they called vitamins. Echo found it to be complete torture, all she wanted to do was take her child and escape. The only thing was it was extremely rare for an Omega to make it this far into a pregnancy. A lot of them miscarried, or couldn’t conceive. It had become a major problem to population in the past 20 years. The population was dwindling and it seemed the Queen was trying to solve that problem. 

Once Echo had given birth, she only got to spend a few days with her child before she was taken to the same room in which she was in when they drained her blood. She was drained repeatedly and given another shot she could only assume was to induce heat. This time when she was escorted back to Azgeda they returned with 2 children, both Alphas. Echo finally came to terms with the fact that she would never escape this fate. When her heat came again, she did not get pregnant this time, so the next time she returned to the mountain it was to drain her of blood. They were not guarded as much in the mountain and she slowly felt comfortable enough to talk to the other women and men she was in there with. Some have been there for years, they said it was always better to be with child than to always be drained. They said for some reason they only keep the Omega children, and return the Alphas back to the Queen. One lady had been there so long that she recognized the scent of her pup as one of the guards, she was now just used to drain blood, and she knew her fight would be over soon as she hasn’t been with child for 3 years. 

The cycle kept repeating for years, and after every heat Echo never again fell pregnant with child. She was eventually brought in front of the Queen. “Echo you are of no use to me anymore, you can no longer bear children, but you are still young. Your brother has served me well in the guard, and has spoken of your skills in combat training. I shall spare you your life and that of your child in the mountain if you serve me loyally. If you don’t, I have no problem grabbing your pup from the mountain and murdering her right in front of your eyes.” Echo’s will to survive was strong. She believed that one day the Queen would fall and in the meantime she just had to be a good soldier in order to keep her daughter and the rest of her family alive. She was one of the rare Omegas chosen to be in the Queen’s guard, the rest were Alphas. She worked her way up the ranks and became a trainer to the young Alphas that returned from the mountain. She was in the training ground when she heard the call of war, and fought against the coalition until she was captured. 

Lexa

“I am sorry that you had to go through all of that Echo, I will do everything in my power to reunite you with your family, if you help me bring down Queen Nia and the mountain,” swore Heda. It was time for her to return to Polis and gather the ambassadors of the clans. There was no longer a point of chasing Nia into what would most likely be a trap, and end up with more of her troops being captured or killed. “Anya, consult with Echo and assemble your best scouts, they are to observe and give intel on the activity around the mountain. Send only Alphas, do not put an Omega on this mission. We are returning to the capital.” She snapped her orders and went in search of Abby kom skai kru. If anyone would have a theory about why the mountain needed the Omegas she would know, or have technology that could help them find out.


	4. four

Chapter 4

Abby

Given all the information that Lexa gathered from Echo, Abby had deduced that they were draining the Omegas for blood to help heal their people. “They must not be able to withstand the high levels of radiation that are still on the ground, and are giving themselves transfusions from the Grounders in order to heal themselves,” she thought. Abby had taken blood samples from the Grounders to study and analyze them, and her testing was revealing that Omegas had the capability to absorb radiation at a faster rate. “This must be why Nia was stealing as many Omegas as she could,” Abby concluded.

Further analysis of the Omega’s blood samples and comparisons to some of the Skaikru women’s blood samples allowed Abby to pinpoint some anomalies between the two. It wasn’t as straightforward as she thought- the Skaikru’s bodies weren’t simply unaffected by the radiation on the ground. Small traces of an unknown compound were found in both the samples from the Skai people and the Omegas. 

Abby travelled to Polis with Marcus to report her recent findings to the Commander and the rest of the coalition. “Any news of Clarke?” Abby asked Heda with a hint of desperation. “I am sorry Abb. I keep sending out scouts, and sometimes I head out myself in hopes that I can catch a whiff of her scent, but I don’t think she wants to be found. I really regret what I did Abby, it is my fault she is gone,” replied the Commander. Abby stepped forward and embraced Lexa in a hug, which seemed to shock the girl because she stood rigid as a board. Abby whispered “It is both of our faults. You didn’t do it alone, Commander, I helped. I am to blame as well. She will come back when she is ready. I know she will, ste yuj”

Abby followed Heda into the meeting with the ambassadors, and presented her findings in front of them all. She then requested a sample of all of their blood so she could see how much of the same chemical compound was in their blood in comparison to the Omegas from Trikru, Azgeda, and the people of Skaikru. Once she had collected all the samples she returned to her room in the palace of Heda where she had brought all of her equipment and started to test all of the blood samples. She even took age into consideration to try to get the most accurate readings. The next day she headed back up with Marcus and presented all of her results to the Commander and the ambassadors. 

Abby explained how each different clan had different levels of this compound in their blood. She asked Lexa to pull out a map of the coalition, and she got each ambassador to point out their territory, and wrote down her results beside each one. After they all studied the map the group came to the same conclusion that Abby had. Someone was introducing this compound intentionally, and the closer you were located to the mountain where they were taking the Omegas, the higher level of the compound your blood contained. Abby and Lexa spent hours pouring over the map and guessing different theories as to how it was dispersed. They concluded that the Mountain Men had been poisoning the water running through the dam was the source of their electricity. 

After days of deliberation they decided that they need to try to stop the more of this compound from spreading through the coalition. Abby had sent out groups of her scientists with Grounders to grab water samples from all the regions to test them, and Lexa had sent even more scouts to observe the workings of the dam. Lexa had figured out that Nia most likely took the deal with the Mountain Men because they offered her more people to join her army so she could try to break the coalition. The reasoning behind what the Mountain Men were now doing was very clear to them. They obviously needed a pawn to go out and do their dirty work, so they struck a bargain that would benefit both of their people. Abby found it disgusting, and worked hard on trying to find a solution that would reverse the effects of the compound while the others were out gathering information and planning an attack strategy.

 

Clarke

She had been meeting with Niylah every other day for the past few weeks. She had become much more accomplished with the bow and arrow, and Niylah was teaching her how to fight and defend herself. Clarke was impressed with the way the girl moved, and her ability to make her feel comfortable even in complete silence. Both girls decided not to bring up their pasts, and just talked about their days, and their hopes and dreams. Niylah told Clarke a bit about the history of the grounders since the bombs dropped, and Clarke told her all about life in space. It was evident to Clarke that Niylah ran away from her past just as Clarke had run away from hers. 

“Niylah, can we take a break? I am exhausted, you have been training me for hours, I know I know I asked for this, but I am just feeling super tired today for some reason,” Clarke explained. “Sure Clarke, sorry for pushing you so hard, you’re just a quick learner. I can see you being a worthy opponent one day,” Niylah responded. “Just don’t hold you breath, I can’t see that being anytime soon,” Clarke said as she made her way into the back of Niylah’s shop. She had started to feel more at home an Niylah’s place and it wasn’t uncommon for her to take a nap in the back room while Niylah worked in the storefront. Customers never seemed to bother coming in early morning as most of them knew Niylah liked to hunt then, so they were never disturbed until later in the afternoon. Clarke would sometimes practice with the bow out back or with her daggers, never wanting to be seen by passerby’s in fear that she might be recognized. 

Niylah took a seat next to Clarke and Clarke turned her back to her and Niylah just chuckled. Not many words had to pass between them, they just seemed to understand each other and were becoming fast friends. Niylah’s hands seemed to easily work out all the knots and the tension that Clarke had been carrying with her. Clarke had even managed to convince Niylah to rub her feet as well, which was her favourite because they were always so sore from all the training she has been doing. “That feels so good,” Clarke moaned out. “Clarke I really love your company but I think for the next week it would be best if you didn’t come by, I have to go away on business, and I know it will be safer for you to stay wherever it is that you live so you don’t risk running into anybody that comes looking for me,” said Niylah rather sadly. “I understand, thank you for always looking out for me and being such a good friend,” Clarke kissed her on the cheek and bid her farewell telling her she will be by after a week to see how her trip went and to continue their training. 

Anya  
For the past few weeks Anya had been constantly riding back and forth between clans, getting reports from her scouts in Azgeda and relaying them to the Commander. It was getting to be so daunting being a messenger, but she understood that there was no other person that Lexa trusted more than her. While riding throughout the territories she had a certain girl on her mind. She couldn’t get Raven out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She worried about her moving around and putting to much weight on her leg, and having to do things for herself. The thought of other people helping her out made her inner Alpha growl in jealousy, and Anya was scared of what that meant.

She had made a point to stop by and visit Raven whenever she was in the area, even if it would add a few more hours to her trip. Raven showed her all around the mechanic’s bay in what was left of the Ark. Anya’s stays kept getting longer and longer, and they moved on from small nods, to waving goodbye, to hand shakes, and then it progressed hugs. Anya started to blush like an idiot, when Raven wrapped her arms around her and she couldn’t stop the next words that came out of her mouth “Raven would you umm, well would you, perhaps maybe consider going on a date with me the next time I come by? I know you Skaikru do this differently and Octavia explained that back on the Ark your people would go out on these things called dates where it would be just the two of them and they would get to know each other…” Before Anya could continue her ramble, Raven leaned in and kissed her. “Yes, you branwada, I will go on a date with you. Would you consider having it here? I’m not really the most mobile yet,” she said gesturing to her leg. 

Anya left and went back to Polis to relay all the information she just gathered to the Commander. With Octavia being pregnant and Abby working out of Polis, Lincoln thought it would be safer if Octavia stayed close to Abby in case anything happened to their child. Anya took advantage of this opportunity and sought out Octavia and told her about her asking Raven out on a date, and she needed to know what was expected of her. “Well Anya, in the old world when people would date they would typically bring them flowers, but in case you haven’t noticed Raven isn’t exactly the flower type of girl. I suggest bringing her something that she can tinker on, like some old world tech or something,” Octavia suggested, happy that her friends might get together, and maybe her little nugget wouldn’t be so alone. 

Anya explained her dilemma to Lexa, who said that she could spend a day in Azgeda while waiting to hear back from the scouts. On her way out of Lexa’s council room Anya ran straight into Marcus Kane. “Sorry, general,” Kane apologized. “How are you liking your stay in Polis so far, Marcus?” Anya asked. “Well I have quite enjoyed the library you have here, and the market. Abby has been very busy, and the ambassador meetings aren’t that long right now so I have a lot free time on my hands,” Kane replied. Anya couldn’t help but think that Kane just actually might be able to help her, and she would have something for him to occupy his time with. “I have something for you to do, Kane, if you will accept it. I have to spend this week training with the warriors and I won’t have much time before heading back to Azgeda. I was wondering if you might be able to search the markets for some old technology. Something that you think Raven might like. I would have no idea what to look for and I want to help find things for her to do that will keep her off her leg,” she explained. “Of course I will help you, General, but you and I both know you have thought of others ways to keep that girl off her leg,” Kane replied with a wink and turned on his heels and left Anya blushing brighter than a tomato. 

ste yuj = stay strong


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anya

Kane had come through for Anya and provided her with a bag of junk that he thought Raven would be impressed by. Anya even stopped at the market in Polis to grab Raven’s favourite ale, and a few exotic things that she is sure Raven would never have tried before. The ride to Azgeda was the longest one Anya had been on to date, and she was getting more nervous the closer she approached. ”Come on Anya you can do this, you have been with plenty of women before,” she kept telling herself. Raven was different though, she was strong and independent and didn’t want someone to take care of her and provide for her like all the rest of the grounder Omegas. She was different, and in Anya’s eyes Raven was perfect.

She stepped up to the mechanic’s workshop and knocked on the door, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as she waited for the mechanic to open the door to her shop. Once it was opened, the reality of the situation Anya just put herself in hit her full force. She managed to shove the bag into Raven’s hands and muttered “These are for you. Apparently its customary to bring the person you intend to go on a date on a gift. Umm I also brought some of the ale you liked when we were at the pyres and I also brought some food I don't think you have ever had before.” Once again, Raven stopped her rambling with a kiss, and Anya’s heart felt like it had leapt out of her chest. 

Anya followed Raven into her workshop and was instructed to sit down on a couch that was facing the wall. “Would you like to have dinner now and maybe some of that ale? I know you are tired from travelling everywhere all the time and I’m sure you are hungry, and, well, the ale might help with how nervous I’m feeling,” Raven said as she took a seat beside Anya. Upon Raven sitting down, Anya immediately got up and headed over to the cask of ale and all the foreign foods. She dragged over a bench to use as a table and got some mugs to pour the ale into. “Here,” Anya said, passing over some ale to Raven. “I am really nervous too, my stomach keeps doing flips and I am so worried that I will mess up. I want to make tonight as perfect as possible for you, because you deserve everything, Raven.” 

After revealing so much of herself, Anya quickly drank down the ale and poured another and finished that one in quick succession before sparing a glance in Raven’s direction. Upon looking at her, Anya realized that the girl was crying, and Anya set her glass down, to reach out and hold Raven’s hand. She was about to apologize when Raven spoke up. “Sorry for crying, it’s just that no one has ever put this much thought into a date, or paid so much attention to me like you do. I like you too Anya. Now why don’t you tell me what all this food is that you brought. I’ll put on some back ground noise. With a click of a button on a device Raven called a remote, there was music playing softly in the background while Anya explained what the different foods were and watched in great adoration as Raven tried them all. Anya kept filling up Raven’s mug when it was empty so she wouldn’t have to get up and do anything. 

After they were finished eating, Anya watched on in amusement as Raven opened up the bag she had brought her. “Where did you find this stuff Anya? This is amazing, it’s the best gift I have ever received!” exclaimed Raven as she flung her arms around Anya and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which only broke when they both needed to come up for air. “Come on Anya, get up. It’s getting late and I have a surprise in store for you,” said Raven. Anya did as she was told and watched in awe as Raven turned the couch they were laying on into a bed. She reached beside her and grabbed a blanket and a few pillows and threw them on the bed, layed herself down and gestured Anya to join her. Anya nervously layed down beside her, and Raven pressed more buttons on the remote, and an image projected on the wall beside them. “It’s called a movie, this one happens to be my favourite. It is called Fast and the Furious. This is what would have been known as a traditional skaikru date,” said Raven as she curled as much of her body as she could into Anya. Anya embraced the women in her arms and watched as much as she could of the movie before she started to drift off to sleep.

When Anya woke up she was still cuddling the girl she had spent all night thinking about. She kissed Raven ever so softly and tried to sneak off in order to go finish her duties to the Commander. She already felt guilty spending so much time with the Skai girl. “You better not be leaving without saying goodbye, Raven spoke up and startled Anya as she assumed the girl was still asleep. “I have to actually go and perform my duties to Heda Raven, don't worry I would have been back after getting my reports from the scouts. I didn't expect you to be awake before then. I am sorry. I will be back in a few hours,” Anya explained. “Good, you better, because I have a surprise for you,” shouted Raven to Anya’s retreating form.

Clarke

Clarke was getting antsy hanging around the bunker all week waiting patiently for her friend to return. She had been practicing with her throwing knives, and was practicing the offensive attacks that Niylah had taught her. She had set up a few traps and decided to see if she had caught anything. She strapped her daggers to her thighs and put the throwing knives in her belt holster on the opposite side of the handgun she had found while exploring every nook and cranny of the bunker. She even managed to find some art supplies and she couldn’t stop herself from spending most of her time sketching. She had just finished a sketch that was toying with her emotions, but she just couldn’t bring herself to stop drawing what she was imagining in her head. The image was of Lexa and their unborn standing in the glowing forest where Lexa had brought her on their first date.

Battling her overwhelming mess of emotions she was feeling and the fight she was having with her own mind, about returning and telling Lexa about the baby, she left the bunker and started sprinting towards her first trap. So far it remained undisturbed, and she moved towards the next one. It was nearing 4 o clock when she arrived at the second trap which was also a bust, and she had one more she could check before it would be dark out. The last one she had set was on top of large hill that had a stream at the bottom of it, when she arrived she came face to face with something she had never seen before. Niylah had told her that wolves roam the woods in the area during the night, she just never expected to see one. The wolf made eye contact with Clarke and bared its teeth.

Clarke quickly grabbed the gun and turned off the safety taking aim and the large grey beast that stood before her, and she shot. The first shot missed completely and the second went into its leg. Clarke was backing up as fast as possible and managed to trip. The wolf took it as an opportunity to strike, but right before it could reach her Clarke shot 2 bullets into its chest. The beast landed right on top of her and it snarled at as she pushed it over with all her might. She was trying to push the beast down the hill, but with the wolf’s last bit of energy it managed to claw at Clarke’s left leg causing her to lose her balance, and she tumbled down the hill with the beast. The last thing Clarke remembered before losing consciousness was her head making a heavy impact with something.

The first thing she registered upon waking up was something making a small whimpering noise. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, noticing how her body was feeling. She felt the nail marks deep on her leg which she would have to stitch, she most likely had a concussion seeing as how her watch showed it was nearly 11am the next day. She moved to get up and felt how wet her pants were, she looked down and just assumed she must have peed in her sleep, but what she saw brought tears to her eyes. There was blood everywhere, and she knew what it meant. She knew she just lost the only thing connecting her to her former mate. She shed silent tears. She turned and noticed the wolf that she went down with the night before. Right beside the wolf was the cause of the whimpering that had roused her from her slumber. 

Clarke tried to get up slowly and started to look through her bag to see if she had any dried meat that Niylah had given her for the week. Her fingers found some and she pulled out a few pieces and slowly approached the pure white wolf pup which was seemingly trying to do everything possible to wake up its mother. As she approached, the pup just kept looking at her with scared eyes and cowered up next to her body. Clarke held out the piece of meat and just sat near the pup and waited for it to take it. This was so heartbreaking for her to watch, she just lost her baby, and had killed this pup’s mother. She couldn’t leave it on its own, so she waited patiently for the pup to start moving closer to her. Eventually, he took the piece of meat she was holding out for him. He moved closer and closer to her after every piece she was feeding him until eventually he was sitting in her lap and she petted him until he fell asleep. He was still pretty small so Clarke decided to place him in her bag that she had brought with her the day before. This wasn’t the type of animal she imagined she would be putting inside the pack.

Clarke gently placed the pack on her shoulder as she looked around for something to help drag his mother back up to Niylahs shop. She wanted to skin it, and keep the fur, not knowing if that would help the young pup or not to have its mother’s scent nearby. She found a few tree branches and tied them together, and placed the wolf’s body on top. This was going to one long trek back to Niylah’s, Clarke just hoped that she would be back from her business trip. Upon finally making it to the top of the hill she spotted her gun a few yards away and put it back into its holster. It was now 2:30, and it would take her about another good hour or so to make it back to Niylah’s. She felt the pup start to get restless in her bag so she hoisted him out, and sat with him and petted him for awhile and fed him some more deer jerky. He seemed to enjoy it and he also seemed to love being scratched behind his ears. 

The pup was now following along and jumping in the grass and pouncing on bugs. Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle at his carefree attitude, but this was the ground that they live on now, and life can end at any moment. Her leg would was starting to bleed again, having not healed enough overnight and now all this walking was re-opening the wound. She needed to stitch it was soon as she arrived at Niylah’s which by her guess would take another 45 minutes at the speed this puppy was setting. She didn’t know what to call him, so she kept trying out names on the way there to see if he responded to any of them. Jinx, no luck with that one. How about Snow? Still no response. She just decided ramble some off and see if he would respond to any of them. Jake, Shadow, Apollo, Marco, Odin. At the last name he turned to face Clarke and give her a lopsided grin. When they started getting closer to the cabin and the pup was once again distracted she tried the name out again, “Hey Odin.” The pup turned and looked at her and approached and she bent down to scratch behind his ears and give him another piece of jerky. 

When Clarke arrived at the cabin, she knocked on the back door, praying that Niylah had returned on time. It took a few minutes but Clarke could finally hear some shuffling and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing a very disheveled Niylah. “Clarke what happened to you? Get inside let me take a look at your wounds.” Niylah looked past Clarke and her inner alpha kicked in when she saw what Clarke had been dragging behind her, and the little ball of white fluff that peered out from behind Clarke’s legs. Niylah grabbed the wolf from her and put it up on the table outside to be skinned, then she scooped Clarke up in her arms bridal style and quickly brought her inside and laid her down on her bed. The white ball of fluff following behind not wanting to leave Clarke’s side. Clarke looked at Niylah as she watched the pup approach her and attempt to get up on the bed with his human. “His name is Odin and it’s a long story,” Clarke said as she bent down to pick him up and place him on the furs with her. 

Lexa

She was in the middle of her briefing with Anya when she felt it. She hasn’t been able to feel or sense her mate in a long time, but right now her brain was going crazy. She screamed out in agony, feeling a terrible loss. Whatever her mate was going through she could feel it and it must have been a huge blow to her emotions to be affecting her this much. Lexa quickly shouted for one of her guards to go prepare the horses. Anya instinctively knew what was going on. Clarke was going through something extremely emotional and Lexa could feel her, and the agony that she was going through. Anya ran and told Titus that he and Gustus would be in charge as Heda had urgent business to attend to and would return as soon as possible. 

Lexa booked it down to the stables after gathering up her things from her room that she might need. She waited for Anya and they galloped through Polis at a quick pace, making people jump out of there way. They rode hard well into the night, and Lexa could feel the pain still and it was getting worse, she knew she was getting closer. The need to find her mate and comfort her was overwhelming her. She needed to find Clarke and she needed to do it fast, who knows what kind of danger she could be in. “It’s all my fault, I should have tried to look for her harder. I can’t give up looking for her now,” she yelled out. Anya didn’t know what to say to comfort her except, “I won’t stop looking for her with you Heda, I won’t rest until she is found.”


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Niylah

It was hard for Niylah to remain calm and not blame herself for Clarke’s condition. She should have told Clarke she was entering her rut, and she just didn’t trust herself around Clarke. She knew she had feelings for the girl, and she has always had a hard time holding back her Alpha and she didn’t want to scare Clarke away from her when she knew she wasn’t ready for that. She was carrying another’s child, and Niylah had no idea what had happened to her mate. Even now in her fragile state, all Niylah wanted to do was comfort the girl. She sent out her most soothing pheromones and it seemed to calm down the blonde a bit, and it made Odin curl up more into Clarke. Niylah scented the air again, and a few things came to the forefront of her mind. She could smell that even the wolf pup had sensed something was wrong with Clarke and was trying to comfort her. Niylah sniffed again and then she smelt how Clarkes scent had changed subtly, and she looked down and took in all the areas where Clarke was bleeding and realized that she was no longer with child.

Niylah’s Alpha cried out to Clarke and wanted to comfort her through this loss. All Niylah could do was hold onto Clarke’s hand while waiting for the water to heat up for her to have a bath. She listened patiently as Clarke described her week away from her, and started crying when Clarke recalled the story of what happened to her up on that hillside and the events that passed after. The bath was drawn, and Niylah put in some healing herbs to help with pain, and then she carried Clarke into the bathroom. She was about to leave when Clarke sobbed out to her. “Please stay with me, I don’t think I can be alone right now.” So Niylah adverted her eyes while the blonde got into the tub, and sat down beside her and helped her wash her hair and the rest of her body. 

She turned away once more as she knew Clarke would be getting out of the tub. She grabbed her a towel to dry off with and walked back into her room to grab some clean clothes for the girl. When she returned to the bathroom Clarke still was sitting in the tub with a pained expression on her face. “You need a hand getting out don’t you Clarke,” Niylah asked softly. The blonde simply nodded, and she stepped up to the tub and reached in an pulled Clarke out as gently as she could. Niylah left to go prepare some food for her and Clarke, and while outside she skinned the wolf as quickly as possible and threw the meat in the fire outside. It had been sitting out way to long to be safe to eat, so she slipped into the shed where she kept most of her provisions, and grabbed some cured meat, and dried berries for her and Clarke to share for dinner, and even grabbed a few small scraps to feed Odin. 

When she returned upstairs, Clarke was already changed on the bed and stitching up her leg, with Odin curled up to her side. Niylah placed the food down by her bedside table and grabbed some clothes to change into. Before digging in and eating, she placed a few more logs on the fire to keep them warm throughout the night and she grabbed a bottle of whisky and brought it upstairs. “Here Clarke, for the pain,” Niylah gestured handing her the bottle, which Clarke grabbed and took two giant swigs of. Niylah then proceeded to hand her the plate of food that she brought over which seemed to make Odin perk his head up. “Niylah, how old do you think Odin is?” Clarke asked. “My best guess is roughly 4-5 weeks, he still has baby fur. Not many people keep wolves as pets, Clarke, they are hard to tame. I think if you wanted to keep him you would have a good chance that he would listen to you and be properly trained because of his young age,” stated Niylah. After their meal they settled into the bed together, and Niylah released some more soothing pheromones to help put Clarke to sleep, knowing that she needed to heal. In a matter of minutes, Niylah had Clarke in her arms and she was fast asleep. She placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered “Sweet dreams, beautiful.” 

Lexa

Anya and Lexa rode all night and finally rested in a cave that they had found for a few hours before heading back on their mission to try to find the Skai Prisa. The horses were tiring and they would need to be changed upon their arrival at the next village. Anya woke up to Lexa whimpering in her sleep. She could still feel the pain that Clarke was going through. She woke with a shout. She had dreamt that a wolf had attacked Clarke in the woods, and she tried firing a gun at it, but it still came at her, and she had to push it off of her but when she did the wolf swiped its paw hitting her leg, throwing her off balance and tumbled down the hill with the wolf.

They picked up a new pair of mares in the next village and continued to heading towards the source of all of Lexa’s pain. The pain she had caused. Oh, how she wished she could go back in time, she would change everything. She would have spent more time listening to her mate, helping her train, and most importantly she would have put more trust in her, even if it meant fighting against her inner Alpha and the need to protect her mate. She would never stop loving Clarke, and she most certainly would never stop looking for her. She needed to see her mate even if it was to just make sure she was alive and okay.

Lexa’s mind raced through all of the possible things that could have happened to Clarke and they all made her even more upset. What if Clarke was kidnapped and tortured by the mountain men, what if they forced her to have their children? Her Alpha was raging at the thought and she continued to ride harder. What if she was trapped somewhere and was too injured to escape? What if the dream she had had about Clarke and the wolf was actually true? Clarke could be too wounded to walk or even call for help. Lexa did something she rarely did just then, she let out the loudest and saddest howl, as tears started dripping down her face again. 

She grabbed another bottle of liquor from her saddle bag and chugged half of it down. It seemed to help numb the paid of loss that she was feeling so much. She handed the bottle to Anya and she took a sip, and handed it right back. Lexa kept drinking as she rode and she was finally able to put back on her stone cold Heda mask. She needed it if she was going to be questioning people. Clarke was close, she could feel it- the skin around her mating bite was prickling. It was time to start going from home to home and asking if anyone has seen her beautiful Skai Prisa. She finished the bottle, and tucked it back into the saddle bag and approached the first dwelling.

Clarke

She awoke to Odin licking her face and bouncing around, wagging his tail, and in his excited stupor he tried his hardest to howl. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, he was so adorable. She rubbed him behind the ears like he enjoyed while she cooed at him. “What’s up boy, where is Niylah, Odin?” Clarke asked. She made her way out of bed and headed outside to look for Niylah. She found her skinning a deer and Odin ran around her happily trying to get up on the table. “No jumping on the table, Odin, stay down.” Clarke said in her most authoritative voice. He seemed to have listened because he hung his head in shame like he knew that he had done something wrong. 

“Thank you for letting me sleep in Niylah, I really needed it. My body is in so much pain,” said Clarke. I”t was not a problem Clarke, I am just trying to prepare some meat for you to bring back home with you, so that you don’t have to get up and move around much. You need to stay off that leg for a while, and I want to make sure both you and Odin are well taken care of,” replied Niylah. She couldn’t help but be so grateful to this Alpha, she was taking such good care of her, and has become her best friend and has asked for nothing in return. If she didn t know any better Clarke would say she was attracted to Niylah, but there was way too much going on in her mind for her to even begin to start thinking about another person in that way. She just lost a baby, she was mated to the Commander of all clans who broke her heart, and now she was going to be busy raising a wolf pup. She had to admit, though, Odin and Niylah made her life better. She was finally finding herself again.

“How far away do you live Clarke? I know you might not be comfortable telling me yet and I respect that. I just wish to help you get there so you can keep as much weight off of you leg as possible,” Niylah stated. Clarke didn’t have to think about it very long. She was starting to become very comfortable with Niylah, and she happened to be one of the few people that she trusted here on Earth. “I would really appreciate your help Niylah. I trust you and I think that I am ready to show you were I live. Who knows, maybe one day this week you can come visit me, seeing as someone doesn’t want me walking around on my leg,” Clarke answered with a sly smirk. “I am so sorry Clarke I can’t help it, my Alpha has this need to want to protect you and keep you safe. It is hard to fight against it. I just need to know you’re safe and will be taking it easy, so my inner Alpha can be at peace, and I won’t be worrying about you every few seconds,” Niylah replied embarrassingly. “Hey its okay, thank you for being honest and explaining that to me. It means a lot. I will do as your Alpha orders and take it easy. I will stay in bed for as long and possible,” replied Clarke with a sincere smile.

Clarke waited patiently for Niylah to bpack a bag for her while she played with Odin. She was trying to teach him how to sit, and so far it was a struggle. He didn’t seem to want to listen to her when she didn’t have some sort of treat in her hand. Clarke decided that this was something she could work on while in the bunker. It was only a few minutes later that Niylah came and lifted Clarke up to carry her to the bunker. They took a steady amount of breaks throughout the trek, so Niylah could put her down and rest her aching muscles, and so that Odin wouldn’t be to tired out. At one point Clarke got to hold the sleepy puppy close to her chest as Niylah continued to carry them both, and it warmed Clarkes heart how caring her friend was to her.

Clarke guided Niylah to the entrance to the bunker and opened the doors and invited her inside to rest and so that Clarke caould give her the gift that she had been working on for her. “Wow I had no idea that this place existed, you were really lucky to have found it Clarke this place is pretty incredible,” said Niylah as she placed Clarke on her bed, and hoisted Odin up so he could lay beside her. “No Niylah, the lucky part was meeting someone as amazing as you are. Do you mind grabbing me my sketch book I left it sitting on the couch out there,” Clarke asked in response. When Niylah returned with the book, Clarke flipped through a few pages until she landed on the image that she had been working on for her friend. It was a picture of Niylah, bow in hand taking aim at a buck in the distance, that she had took down a few weeks prior. She had been working on it ever since, wanting to capture the look of the girl’s face, and include as much detail as possible. Clarke ripped the page out. “Here Niylah I want you to have this. I have been working on it for a while, and I don’t think words can express how much I appreciate your friendship.” 

Niylah took the piece of paper from Clarke and was in awe of what she saw. She had never received anything so beautiful, so perfect and beyond words. “Thank you Clarke. I will cherish this forever, and put it up so I can see it, and show off the talents of my amazing friend. Last week I made you something, is it okay if I bring it by sometime?” Niylah asked nervously. “Of course, it would be nice to see a friendly face while I am on bedrest. This place is great but, I won’t have much company other than this fur ball,” Clarke responded. Clarke sat up a bit and opened up her arms and Niylah leaned in for a hug, this time Clarke kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, “See you soon.” She watched as Niylah vanished from the bunker and pulled out a book from the nightstand, and she played with Odin’s fur until she drifted off to sleep.

 

Kane

With Lexa and Anya gone, the palace was not very busy at all, and it was driving him nuts. They had left Sinclair in charge at Azgeda and Bellamy in charge of the guard and training. There was really not much for him to do around here other than wait. Abby was so consumed in all of her work, and Kane didn’t want to bug her and take her away from that, he knew how important her work was to her. Aside from bringing her lunch, and making sure that she was eating regular meals and taking breaks, that was really the only time he got to spend with her, and all he wanted was more. 

He was on his way to bring Abby some lunch when and idea struck him. It seemed like love was all around between the Grounders and Skaikru. So while dropping off some lunch to Abby he decided enough was enough. “Abby, tonight we are going to have dinner together, you need to take a break. You have barely left the tower, and you are burning yourself out. I am not taking no for an answer. I will be picking you up at 6, and you will be wearing something other than scrubs,” Kane told her authoritatively. He watched as her jaw dropped open and it look like she was about to protest so he gave her a stern look and she sighed and dropped her shoulder and gave in, “Fine, I’ll be ready. 

Kane left right away to go to the market to prepare. One of the upsides to having all this free time on his hands he was able to make friends with some of the shop owners. He stopped and picked up some flowers at one of the shops and made his way to his favourite food vender. On the way there he stopped and picked up a bottle of red wine from the local bar, knowing that red wine was one of Abby’s favourite from the night of the pyres. He traded some of the coins that Anya had given him for helping her out, in exchange for the vender to cook a 3 course meal and to set up a private table so he could treat Abby out to a night she truly deserved. 

Up in his room, Kane looked at all the clothes that the handmaidens had found for him and picked up something he deemed date worthy, and went to wash up. He even went as far as to shave his beard that had grown out rather long in the past few weeks. He shrugged on his jacket and grabbed the flowers and headed down the hall to Abby’s room and knocked on her door. Abby opened the door and Kane’s eyes roamed all over her body, Abby was wearing a dress and looking as beautiful as ever. “These are for you.” Kane held the flowers out for her to take. “Let me go find something to put them in, I think I saw a vase somewhere in this room,” she replied and returned a minute later. Kane stuck out his arm for Abby to take and he lead her down to the market and to the table he had prepared for them.

Upon arrival, Kane was greeted by the owner and escorted to the private table that was set up for him, and he was quick to pull out Abby’s chair. He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured a glass for her and handed it to her with a huge grin on his face, and started to pour a glass for himself. “Kane this is all to much,” Abby said after taking a sip of wine. “Abby you have been working yourself to the bone, this is the least I could do for you, you deserve to take a break. Your work is not going anywhere and out of selfishness I have missed your company and wanted a chance to treat you to a night that you won’t forget,” replied Kane. “So I take it that this is a date then?” asked Abby. “Would that really be so bad? I am very attracted to you Abby, you are an amazing woman, and I am honoured to be in your presence,” stated Marcus. All Abby did was take another sip of wine while she devoured Kane with her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Abby

She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t find Kane attractive and charming. The flowers were so beautiful and it gave her butterflies in her stomach when he handed them to her. Abby had not felt this way in so long that she thought it was impossible to feel this way again after Jake, but boy was she wrong. Kane had remembered that she liked red wine, and he went through all this trouble to set up a private table just for the two of them to be alone. They engaged in small talk and Kane asked her about the research and seemed genuinely interested. When the first course was brought out Abby was in heaven. It was a salad, something she had never had the luxury of having before. It was full of leafy greens and even included a few vegetables, the dressing was sweet and Kane told her it was made out of honey and a few other ingredients that he forgot the name of.

Abby savoured every bite and enjoyed how the wine tasted on her lips, and she could start to feel a slight buzz coming on. “So Kane, what have you been up to during our time here at Polis?” Abby asked. “I have been so busy with my own work that I really know nothing about what there is to do here.” “Well, I have had a lot of time on my hands here. I have trained with some of the the guards when they have time, and the library is quite extensive. I think you would really enjoy visiting it sometime. I have also explored the markets and have been doing my best at learning the language of the grounders. Oh and also I went on a mission for a week scavenging the markets of Polis for any tech I could find,” he said with a chuckle. “A mission searching for tech, now this I want to hear,” Abby replied. Kane went on to explain how Anya had enlisted his help and who it was for, and they both broke out into laughter at how nervous the stone cold general must have been giving the items to Raven.

The main course arrived and Abby was enraptured by the tantalizing smell of the food that was set before her. “This is fish, it is rather flakey but not as fatty as the other meats we have been having. I know we had potatoes on the Ark, but this orange thing there is a sweet potato, and the small yellow things are corn. I figured you should be treated to some of the best things that Polis market has to offer, especially items that were not available to us on the Ark or while we were preparing for war,” Kane explained. Abby couldn’t help herself; she shuffled her chair over to be sitting beside Kane instead of in front of him and she leant in to kiss him. The kiss only broke when Kane pulled away and said, “The food tastes a lot better warm, dig in.” He then cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine, and Abby enjoyed how red his cheeks had turned. 

The fish was unlike anything Abby had ever tasted before, it was flakey and well seasoned and paired perfectly with the light bodied red wine Abby was drinking. The sweet potato was true to its name and the little bits of corn were enjoyable as well. Soon they were both finished their meals and Abby was completely stuffed. They had just finished off the bottle of wine when a man appeared with 2 more glasses and a woman behind him placed 2 desserts in front of them. “As you know, Marcus, we don’t make any desserts here so I took the liberty of grabbing some of the best tarts available at the market for the two of you. One is a strawberry, and the other is a peach tart, in the glass you will find a wine that pairs well with desserts. Enjoy,” said the chef. “Thank you sir, everything has been extremely delicious I am sure we will enjoy what you have set before us,” said Abby. “It is our pleasure, Marcus informed us of his plans and we wanted to help make it a special night for our friend,” he responded and left with the women for them to enjoy the last course of their meal.

Abby watched as Marcus cut both of the tarts in half so that they could both try each one. This side of him was so adorable to her, he could be so kind and sweet at times but also had a voice of authority and diplomacy. “Wow Marcus these are amazing!” she exclaimed and decided to test out the drink that was brought to pair with them. “Okay we really need to get Monty to learn how to make this instead of that god awful moonshine- the only thing that it’s good for is to disinfect wounds and my instruments,” she laughed thoroughly enjoying herself. “This is rather tasty, very sweet though, I heard rumours about this specialty sweet wine. Maybe we could find something to trade for it,” Marcus mused. They both finished their respective desserts and savoured the wine until the very last drop.

Abby held Marcus’s hand the entire walk back to the tower not realizing that she had missed human contact this much. Once back at her room Kane leaned in and kissed her goodnight and she deepened the kiss, not wanting this moment to end and hoping for this night to continue. She pulled him deeper into her, and with her free hand opened the door to her room and pushed him inside. They made quick work of each others’ clothes, and Abby was finding her body being worshipped like never before. Kane was kissing her everywhere except where she needed him most, so with her hand she guided him in-between her legs and his assault on her clit was merciless. Within minutes Abby was arching her back in pleasure and screaming her sweet release, and Marcus lapped up every drop. When she became too sensitive she pulled him up and kissed him with so much passion.

She felt his rock hard dick press against her newly soaked folds and started to grind up into him. “Please Kane, I need more,” Abby begged. Kane happily obliged and lined himself up with her sex and slowly worked himself in until most of his cock was being swallowed in Abby’s warm walls. Abby was appreciative of him letting her adjust but she wanted more, she craved more, she thrust up and hoped that Kane would get the hint. Abby pulled him in to kiss him as he began to work in and out of her. All of a sudden there was a clash of teeth. “Sorry,” Kane mumbled. Abby moved his mouth to her neck and whispered in his ear to go faster. Before Abby could even get close to release she felt Kane start to stutter above her, and she felt his release inside of her. 

Abby knew she wasn’t that good, she basically just starfished and he came within a minute. “Sorry,” Kane mumbled, utterly embarrassed, “it has been a while.” This piqued her interest now. “How long is a while, Marcus?” Abby smiled playfully. “Roughly 19 years now,” he replied and turned away. “It was a one time thing, and to be honest I have been scared to be with another woman after that.” Abby was slowly putting some of the pieces together. “But Marcus you would have been 15, I mean there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, why wouldn’t you let yourself find love.?” “Abby what I am about to tell you I have not told another soul,” said Marcus as he started to sob. Abby rubbed his back out of instinct and slowly turned him around to face her. “Marcus you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, or if you’re not ready.” “I trust you Abby, and we aren’t on the Ark anymore, I also think it would be good for me to get this off of my chest, he replied while choking back more tears.

Marcus 

19 Years Ago 

The party was in full swing, and the unity day masquerade ball was the party of the year. It was for all the teens on the Ark, and they just had a few parents as chaperones making sure things didn’t get too out of hand. Marcus had been dancing with this beautiful woman of Brazilian decent for the past 2 hours, and he never wanted it to stop. He was tall for his age and one of the most popular kids on the Ark. He was being groomed to be in the guard thanks to his father’s connections, it also helped that he had been the tender of the tree for years, and was well respected by the community. They moved their bodies as one and it almost felt like they were molded together. Marcus was starting to get uncomfortably hard, and he was sure the girl must have noticed. “Do you want to get out of here?” she whispered in his ear as she glanced down at the not too small bulge.

Marcus quickly adjusted himself and grabbed her hand. He led her down numerous hallways until he had finally reached his intended destination, the old abandoned hanger that his father used to work in. He looked around quickly and, making sure that no one else was there to see them enter, and he led her into the hanger. He didn’t want to risk getting caught and jeopardize his future as a guard so he led her towards the covered pod that he used to play in and opened the door and gestured for her to get inside and he followed after her. They both started to strip off their clothing and he quickly reached back into his pants pocket and pulled out a little foil packet. “I found this a few years ago, it’s an old world contraceptive, used to prevent pregnancy. I haven’t done this before, but I really want to do this with you,” he spoke nervously not sure how she would react. “Yes,” she said, with a hint of desperation.

Marcus took a seat and slowly rolled the condom down, it was a tight squeeze but as soon as she sank herself down on top of him he no longer cared. She started to roll her hips and all he could do was sit there and watch in awe, getting more turned on by the second. He placed one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked, and he placed his hand on her other breast and gently squeezed. He started to meet her thrust for thrust and soon they were both moaning out in pleasure. As soon as Marcus felt her walls start to flutter around his cock he came inside the condom. They both sat there panting trying to catch their breath. “We should get back before our friends notice we are missing,” she said as she got off of him and started to get dressed. Marcus slipped the condom off and tied it in a knot, and began to get dressed himself. Not wanting to leave the condom there he put it in his pocket, and they quickly exited the hanger and went back to the dance. When he got home and threw the condom in the waste basket he noticed that his pants had a little damp spot, but just assumed he didn’t tie the knot tight enough on account of how drunk he was.

3 Months Later

Marcus had just turned 16 and he was beginning to start his guard training. He was exceeding at every drill and was in the top of his class of recruits. He worked hard and worked out in the gym everyday, which usually left him headed to the cafeteria at about 8pm to get his dinnertime rations. He hadn’t seen the girl he had been with since unity day, but he couldn’t get her off of his mind. He wondered if he would ever see her again, since the ark was pretty big and he was so busy with his training. He sat down in the cafeteria and put his head down and quickly ate his rations and washed it down with his allotted few drops of water. He was about to get up when someone sat down opposite of him. It was her the girl that was haunting his dreams, and she looked as beautiful as ever, glowing even.

”So you’re in the guard?” she asked. “I am training to be, I just got accepted. I had to wait to come of age first,” he responded proudly. Marcus noticed her face drop immensely at that. He quickly grasped her hand and asked ”whats wrong?” She looked like she was about to cry so Kane quickly got up and she rose as well following him out of the cafeteria and to the place that they made love. When they got inside she broke down and started to cry, it took some coaxing on his part but she finally spoke up. “I.. I’m pregnant,” she managed to stutter out. “Thats amazing! I’m going to be a father! When is your first ultrasound? I’ll go with you, we will get married so we can keep the child. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me Talia,” Kane announced, overjoyed. She only started to sob even more, and started to mumble to herself, “How could I be so stupid, I didn’t even ask your age.” “What do you mean Talia?” he asked, full of concern.

It took her a while to respond, not knowing how to form the words properly without breaking his heart and hers at the same time. She dreamed of being able to find him and tell him, and everything would be okay and that they would start a family. But this, this was a mess. ”This could never work. Kane I’m going to turn 19 next month, and I have an implant. I thought you were my age, I should have asked, but I knew there was no way I would get pregnant. Obviously I was very wrong about that,” she answered. He couldn’t even reply, he didn’t know how. According to Ark law, Talia had slept with a minor and would be floated, along with his unborn child. He was at a loss for words. They both cried in each other’s arms knowing the consequences of their actions and that she would be forced to raise this child on her own, and would have to lie to the council and say she didn’t remember the father but that it was consensual, so they wouldn’t run a DNA test when the baby was born. 

That day broke Kane, he never saw her again until he turned 18. He had asked around and found out where she lived, and he finally got to see his daughter. What he saw though was disturbing to him. When he arrived Talia was shocked, but she let him in all the same. There were bottles of booze scattered around her bunker, but she handed his daughter to him and he was in love at first sight. “She is so beautiful Talia, she looks just like you,” he said as the toddler in front of him sat down and started to try to read a book, mumbling some incoherent words to herself. “She has your eyes though,” she said as she took a sip out of another bottle. “Put the bottle down Talia, how long has this been going on? We can be a family now, she will never have to know that I am her father that way you won’t be floated,” he said looking hopeful. “You need to leave, Kane, before he gets back, if he finds you here things won’t end well, trust me things are better this way. Go and forget about us, we will be fine,” she told him as she pushed him away from her room. He couldn’t help but notice the some of the bruises scattered about her body, he exited the room, and headed to the place where it first started and he broke down and cried.

Over his next few years as a guard he kept a close eye on his little girl, and her mother. It was apparent the man that she was living with was beating her, and that she was clearly addicted to drinking. He did his best to close down as many illegal stills as possible, making it harder and harder for her to get her fix. He failed to realize that Talia had started to neglect his child more and more and even started to trade her share of rations so she could get her hands on the small amounts of liquor that were circulating. One day he was working in Mecha station when a little girl approached him, saying, “Help, help, you need to help her, he is hurting her.” Kane ran after the little girl and arrived at a room he had not stepped foot in in years. Talia was nearly unconscious and the man on top of her had clearly been beating her. Kane jumped into action using his taser to disable the man, and he cuffed him to the bed and quickly scooped up Talia and raced as fast as he could to medical, dropped her off and left to go deal with the man who dared put his hands on the mother of his child. 

The council charged him with spousal abuse, which was punishable by death. The Ark couldn’t let him live being a risk to the rest of the general population. After he was floated Marcus headed to medical. When he arrived he was greeted by Abby, who asked “What brings you in Marcus? Are you feeling okay?” “Everything is fine Abby, I am just here to check on the woman I brought in and inform her of what happened to her husband. How is she doing?” he asked. “Not too good, she really took a beating. It looks like it had been going on for quite some time. She has some bones that never set properly, and if she keeps drinking the way she is her liver will fail in the next few years and she will have to be floated because we don t have the resources to help with that,” Abby told him sadly. 

Kane schooled his emotions and didn’t let them show until he was alone with Talia. “I am very sorry to have to tell you this but your husband was floated today.” She looked at him with utter disgust. “How did you find out?” she asked. Worried for the fate of his daughter he knew he had to lie. “Just a routine patrol and I heard the commotion and it was my obligation as a guard to check it out. I found you nearly unconscious and I tasered him and cuffed him to the bed and rushed you to medical. I am glad you are okay.” “Okay?” she scoffed. “My life ended that night, Marcus. I was a single mother, and now I am once again. Just leave, you have ruined my life enough.” Kane nodded apologetically and made his way to exit medical when he ran into by none other than Clarke Griffin. “Uncle Marcus!” she exclaimed. “I see you are busy helping your mom out again,” he replied. “Yes she has brought me here for the past few days, and look I made a new friend,” Clarke dragged him into her mothers office and in there was sitting his little girl building what appeared to be a toy car out of scrap metal. “Uncle Marcus I would like you to meet my new friend, Raven, Raven Reyes.” 

Raven

Present Day

She had been instructed by Sinclair to start making as many radios as possible, so that they would be able to communicate between rally points for when they attacked Mount Weather. He would like to help her but he was busy trying to keep everyone in Azgeda working together and trying to bridge new friendships with the Azgeda that chose to stay loyal to the coalition. Most of them had lost family members to the mountain, and they were more than happy to not live under Nia’s rule. The radios were an easy build for her with Monty’s help, but she knew they would need more in order to defeat the Mountain Men. There was no telling how many weapons or what kind of weapons they possessed. 

She enlisted the help of Monty and Jasper, and in exchange she would help make improvements to their still, and she promised to ask Anya if the Grounders had any weed for them. They snuck off in the middle of the night when there were less guards on duty and were able to find the drop ship that Raven had landed in. “Okay guys we need to be very careful with this stuff, we to drain the rest of the hydrazine from the fuel tanks,” she instructed them. It took them a few hours but they finally filled all of the jugs that they brought. It only took so long because one of them had to be on watch while the other 2 made sure that none of the hydrazine spilled out. If anything spilled, they risked the possibility of blowing things up considering they only had torches to use as light. 

They were able to sneak back in without being caught and made it to Raven’s workbench and hid the hydrazine so she could start building her bombs the next day. When the boys hurried off to bed she stayed up, and tried to work on her pet project. She had only seen them in movies but she was sure she could recreate one, she was Raven Reyes for fuck sake, she could make anything. After a couple hours she hobbled over to her bed, her leg was so sore after the trek. As she laid down and closed her eyes her mind drifted to a girl with gorgeous cheekbones, who had spent a night holding her and making her feel so special. Raven couldn’t stop her hand from drifting into her panties and she started to draw tight circles around her clit, she could feel herself nearing climax and she inserted 2 fingers inside of herself wishing they were Anya’s and she started to grind her hips and ride out her climax, Anya’s name softly escaping her lips before she drifted off to sleep.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marcus

After he was done explaining everything to Abby, she held him so close, and for the first time in a long time Marcus felt whole. “I have so much regret Abby, I should have intervened somehow. I just, I just couldn’t have the mother of my child floated and then risk my career and claim the child as my own. I just waited. I am so pathetic. All I did was try to help from afar, I traded to get her better textbooks, and told her teachers to give them to her. I used my position to threaten their silence. Fuck I even threatened Sinclair in order to overrule her medical results so she could get the job she wanted. I have always kept tabs on her, I am just too ashamed to tell her who I am. She will hate me Abby,” he said, his voice cracking.

Abby just held him tighter, “I am so sorry that you had to go through that, Marcus, that you couldn’t be with your daughter and be a part of her life. It is not too late to try though, Marcus. I know Raven she is a strong willed individual, but she is logical, she will understand. She will know the implications that could have happened as the result of that night, and you Marcus Kane are a great man. Is the reason you haven’t been with anyone else that you got Talia pregnant even though she had an implant?” All he could do was nod and he held onto her tighter. “I get it, you were scared and didn't want that to happen again, but I am glad that you are ready to open your heart up again to the possibility of love. Also don't worry, I doubt your super sperm will break my implant. The chances of me getting pregnant at my age are slim to none,” she whispered in his ear. 

When Abby woke, Marcus was still cuddled into her and she could feel his member against her thigh. Marcus’s emotional state last night was unexpected and she wanted to be there for her friend more than give in to her need to get off, but this morning she couldn’t ignore the urges inside of her. Slipping down stealthily she put his member in her mouth and sucked hard. She started bobbing up and down slowly as lightly as possible, trying not to rouse him immediately. She kept going as he moaned out her name in his sleep, and Abby thought it about time to wake him up so she took in his whole length and swallowed, and Kane shot up in surprise. “Good you’re awake, now lay still and let me take care of you,” she said, pushing him back until she was straddling over him. 

Marcus felt like he had died and gone to heaven as Abby’s warm walls encased his member. She rode him slowly and kept one hand down on his chest. He watched as her other hand made its way to her clit, and stared in awe as she started to tease herself and get herself off while riding his cock. “Fuck Abby you feel so good,” he moaned out as he thrusted up. Abby stopped her movements and gave him a stern look, “I will stop if you continue to thrust, I am going to ride you, and you will remain still as I use your cock to help get myself off, and then I will help finish you off.” With no other choice than to obey her if he wanted this to continue he sat there and enjoyed the show. Abby was moaning loudly above him, and he could feel her walls start to clench around him. “Fuck Marcus I’m so close, I want you to cum with me,” she said. Marcus was trying to hold off his orgasm ever since she let out her first cry of pleasure, so as she screamed out his name and came around his cock he let himself go as well.

Marcus held Abby as they came down from their joint high. He kissed her softly on her forehead and she sighed and cuddled deeper into him. They both managed to fall asleep in a post-sex nap and woke up to round 2. After that, Abby said, “So I have been thinking, and you are right. I do need to take a break from my work. I am just going around in circles and running into so many dead ends. If you are available I think I would like you to show me around Polis.” His response was immediate but it wasn’t in words, it was in another passionate and searing kiss. “Come on, get dressed I know the best place to get breakfast. They make this thing called an omelet, it has eggs and cheese in it. Then I can take you around the market, then we can finish the day off in the library,” he said excitedly.

After they had breakfast- which was really lunch by the time they had made it out of Abby’s room- Marcus showed her around the market. He showed her his favourite spots and even brought her by the training grounds, where he did a few moves without an opponent, which made Abby chuckle. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, and he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life listening to that laugh. They were walking by a stall which had jewelry and Kane stepped back and let her look, and enjoyed the way her eyes lit up when she saw something she liked. He watched as Abby picked it up and examined it further, he stepped closer and heard her say “It's beautiful.” He went over and talked to the shop owner in Trig and asked how much the necklace was, and then quickly paid the man before Abby could see him do so. He made his way back to her, and he spoke his agreement, “It is very beautiful, but I think it would look much better on you.” He then took it from her hands and put it around her neck, saying, “There. Perfection.” 

He grabbed Abby’s hand again and started leading her back in the direction of the tower until she started to protest saying she had to bring the necklace back. “It’s taken care of, Abby. I made a promise that I would take care of you, I never imagined myself capable of falling in love, but I can’t help it. You deserve it Abby, and maybe one day you will feel the same about me. Besides you can’t explore the market your first time without getting anything,” he said with a smile on his face. He didn’t care to look at her face and just took her and and started leading her back to the tower. A few minutes later he felt her let go and he looked behind him and followed her gaze. She was stopped in front of a stall with art supplies and some pieces for sale. “Clarke would love this,” she heard her whisper. He noticed the hint of sadness in her voice and the tears starting to form in her eyes, and took this moment to step up and embrace her in a warming hug which she accepted. “She will return to us, I promise Abby. I can feel it, she will be back. Come let me show you something,” he said trying to pull her out of her thoughts.

Marcus lead her back up to the palace and guided her to the second floor, and opened a large door. Behind the door was the library he was speaking of earlier, and he could tell she was surprised at the sheer size of it. It was the largest room in the Palace and it was filled wall to wall with books of the old world, and a few books which recounted the major events that had occurred since the bombs went off. He followed her around as she took it all in. He didn't want to seem like a predator stalking his prey so he ventured off into the history section and grabbed a book that he wanted to finish reading and headed to one of the couches scattered throughout the room. He was joined roughly an hour later by Abby with a book of her own in hand and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. They stayed there for the rest of the night wrapped up in their books and in each other.

Lexa

She had almost stopped at every dwelling in the Shallow valley and she was getting more frustrated by the minute. She had run out of liquor a few hours ago, and was getting more emotional and was having a hard time thinking properly. The next place she stopped at suggested that she head to the trading post further up the road if she wished to have more to drink. So she and Anya rode in the direction that she pointed her in, and if she wasn't so drunk she might have been able to smell how close her mate was to her. It wasn’t just her mark hurting, it was her heart now as well. Her Alpha was calling out to her mate like never before, and it was worse than any physical pain that she had ever endured. “Anya, I don't know what I am going to do if we don't find her soon, my inner Alpha has never endured this much agony,” she spoke softly. “Heda we will find her soon, I can feel it,” Anya said positively. 

After about a thirty minute ride, they finally made it to the trading post. Upon entering they were greeted by a woman with dirty blonde hair, who bowed her head and said, “It is an honour to have you grace my store with your presence, Commander, what is it that I can do for you?” Lexa noticed something behind the girl and she just kept staring at it. It was a picture one similar to the one Clarke had drawn for her, she made her way over to it and scented it. There was no doubt in her mind that Clarke had been here. Anya had seemed to notice that the Commander was stuck in her own head so she spoke up, “We are looking for a girl from Skaikru, she has blonde hair, eyes that are ocean blue, and about this tall,” Anya gestured with her hand. “I might have seen someone of that description, why is it you are looking for her?” Niylah asked. 

Finally Lexa came to life and ripped the drawing off of the wall. “She gave this to you didn’t she?” she yelled, putting a knife up to Niylah’s throat. “Yes, yes she did. She was injured and brought with her one of the largest wolfs I have ever seen. She let me keep the meat in return for shelter for a few days to let her leg heal so she could be on her way. She gave this to me when she left, when I gave her some provisions and directions to Polis,” Niylah stated firmly. “When did she leave?” demanded Lexa. “Yesterday morning,” Niylah responded. “Thank you for your help, now you would be even more helpful if you had a few bottles of liquor,” stated Lexa flatly. Niylah grabbed the artwork back from the Commander and put it back where it was sitting before. Lexa watched as the woman opened a cupboard behind her and pulled out 2 bottles of rye. “How many more do you want?” “8 more bottles if you have them. It is a long ride back to Polis,” Anya spoke for Lexa. 

Lexa grabbed the bottles and headed back to the horses leaving Anya to pay. She put all but one of the bottles away, opened the last one and took a few large gulps of it, and finally her inner Alpha started to settle. Clarke was headed back to Polis. Lexa had started to feel better as soon as she heard those words. Back inside Anya began to pay her for what they took and the information that she had provided. “Who is the girl to the Commander?” asked Niylah. Anya sighed and with great sadness in her voice she said, “She is the Commander’s mate, intended to bring us into the reign of light, and she has been missing for over a month now.” “I can’t accept money from the Commander, especially under such sad circumstances, I hope that you find her soon,” Niylah told her. 

With new found hope Lexa rode hard on her way back to Polis with Anya, knowing there are many different possible routes to take and she wanted to take the fastest. She needed to return to Polis before Clarke and put back on her Commander facade. She couldn't look weak in front of her mate. That was not what an Alpha was supposed to do. She also wanted to shower Clarke with gifts so she needed to go to the tailor’s and the market to pick up some things she think that she might like. She also needed to inform Abby of this news, she deserved to know as well. The only thing that scared Lexa now though was the fact that she believed her dream to be real. She actually witnessed what had happened to Clarke and she had never heard of that being able to happen through a mate bond. She needed to consult Titus and the past Commanders. 

Niylah

She did her best to keep her face as impassive as possible during the time the Commander and her general were in her shop. She knew that Clarke was mated, but she had no idea she was the Commander’s mate, especially the one that was foretold. She hated lying to the Commander but she couldn’t betray Clarke s trust. She cared deeply about the blonde more so than the punishment that the Commander would most likely bestow upon her after figuring out that she had lied. She needed to see Clarke, she knew the girl didn’t want to talk about it, and now she knew why. This was a conversation that was now unavoidable, and in order for her to get Clarke to feel comfortable to open up to her, she knew she would have to reveal some of her past to the girl.

She locked up the storefront and went to grab the present she had made for Clarke and the pelt from Odin s mother. She also grabbed more scraps for the pup, and some food for her and Clarke to share. She knew this talk would be a lot so she packed some rye as well, hoping that if it didn’t help Clarke to open up it would at least help her. As she walked her way over to Clarke’s place she was reminded once again of her past and why she chose to run away. She just hoped that Clarke wouldn’t judge her to harshly for her past, and that they could both move forward and still be friends after their talk.

She opened the doors to the bunker and found Clarke where she had left her the day before. “Hey I brought you some things,” Niylah said, and Odin pranced over to her and started to sniff the bag that she held. “And some things for you as well, you silly pup.” Niylah pulled the bow out from behind her back and the quivers she made to go with it. “Niylah this is beautiful! Thank you so much, I feel like I owe you more than a drawing for this,” Clarke said upon receiving the gift. “I also brought this,” she pulled out the bottle she had brought with her. “I think that we should talk about a few things that we have both been avoiding. Let me start by apologizing to you Clarke. Last week I didn’t go away on business. I entered my rut, and I have a hard time controlling my inner Alpha and I didn’t want to hurt you at all so I lied to you. I couldn't have you around when I didn’t trust myself not to take you. I care about you Clarke, and I find you very attractive. When I first met you I had just assumed that your mate had died in the war against Azgeda, and I didn’t push you for information about it, and I hoped that maybe one day you could see me as more than just a friend. I know that is impossible now, and that our destinies were never meant to be intertwined that way,” said Niylah.

She took a large gulp of the rye that she brought with her and handed it to Clarke and she did the same. “I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression,” said Clarke as she took another sip and passed the bottle back to Niylah. “You are very likeable Clarke, and from the moment I met you, my inner Alpha felt the need to protect you and I think now I know why,” she stated calmly. She took another drink from the bottle and Clarke did as well. They passed it back and forth a few more times before Niylah asked to inspect her leg to see how it was healing. Once giving it her nod of approval and changed the bandages for the blonde, she pulled out some dinner for them and they ate in silence and continued to pass the bottle back and forth. Odin enjoyed his scraps and soon he drifted off to sleep beside Clarke on top of the fur that Niylah had brought. 

After they had finished the bottle, Niylah finally had enough courage to bring up the things that she needed to discuss with Clarke. “Clarke I know you don’t want to talk about your past but I think we really need to. Something happened today, but before I tell you about it I am going to tell you a bit about my background. I am hoping that by opening up myself to you you will find it more comfortable to open up to me. After telling you this I can only hope that you don’t judge me too harshly and that you will still want to be my friend. The only thing that I ask is that you don’t interrupt me and I will answer all of you questions after,” she said to Clarke before she started delving into her past.

“I grew up in Azgeda, and because of my status as an Alpha I was trained to be in the guard. I was trained hard, and was a quick learner who rose through the ranks. As I started to gain more power, I began to see how evil the Queen was. I found out what she was doing to all the Omegas she was hunting down, and eventually was part of the escort party that brought them to the mountain. Then I was told I would be initiated into the Royal Guard, and that was a great honour to my people. I just didn’t know what that entailed. One night I was led down to the dungeon by some of the guards and the Queen and Prince were waiting. The smell alone was overwhelming, but what I was told I had to do next I found utterly disgusting. They shoved me in a cell and told me I would stay in there until I completed my duty to Azgeda. I had no choice but to obey, to not obey would mean death, and most likely the Omega would be taken by someone more rough with no concern to their safety. After I was released from the cell, I went to my room and emptied the contents of my stomach. What Nia was doing was disgusting, it’s like she had no regard for human life. I didn’t know my father for long but I know he thought all people to be equal. My coming of age day was coming up and it was all my brother could talk about, besides all the Omegas that were screaming out for his cock. I took that as my perfect opportunity to escape the clan. You see, to leave Azgeda is a crime against the Queen and she will hunt you down and kill you. When I was dropped off in the middle of the woods I ran, I found a small buck and killed it with the knife I was given. I left my knife, then dragged its bleeding corpse to a cave I knew that some wolves inhabited and left it there and fled. I needed to make them think that I was dead so they wouldn’t chase me. I knew my mother would send out hunters to look for me, but I needed her to think that I was dead. It was the only way I could escape her grasp. I travelled until I found this place, and the old man who owned the trading post before me took me in, and left me the place when he passed,” she finished retelling the story and waited for Clarke to respond.

“Wow Niylah, that explains a lot. I had no idea what the Queen was doing with the Omega’s. I just knew that it was wrong so I joined Lexa’s cause in order to help her defeat them. I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that,” Clarke said as she hugged the older girl and held her close. “Your mother must really love you if she would send people out to look for you,” she said to Niylah. “My mother has no love for anyone, Clarke. If you knew who she was you would understand,” Niylah told her. “Who is your mother Niylah?” asked Clarke. “Perhaps if you tell me why Heda and her general were looking for you I will tell you. Deal?” she asked. “Deal,” Clarke responded.

Clarke went into detail telling Niylah about how she had meet Lexa and was initially swept off her feet. How she trained hard when she wasn’t helping Nyko as a healer. She then opened up about how Lexa had promised Clarke that she would fight alongside her in battle, and then how she woke up the next day to a cold bed. How she had figured out that Lexa drugged her and how her mother helped her do it. How she didn’t know how to be around someone who lied to her and broke her trust, yet alone be with that person without hating them after that. She then went on to tell her how she felt like she needed to prove that she could protect herself and live on her own, and everything that she did to escape camp on the night that she left. How she decided to head to Shallow Valley because it was both far enough away from Azgeda and Polis. 

“Clarke, I am so sorry that you were betrayed like that. I get the need to prove oneself and I will continue to train you if you let me. You also must know that it is in an Alpha’s nature to protect its mate. Not that I agree what the Commander did to you, but I understand the need to protect your mate can drive you to do crazy things. I am very glad to have met you Clarke, you have brought such joy in my life and have helped me forget about my past that keeps coming back to haunt me. I will now answer your question, but please know that this will end this conversation. I no longer wish to talk about my past. You have heard of my mother though Clarke. Her name is Nia.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anya

It had been weeks since they returned to Polis, and Anya still didn't know how to tell the Commander what she suspected. The only one she told was Raven, and they both decided it would just upset her more. Lexa was growing more furious everyday that Clarke didn't show up, she hadn't been sleeping much, and had been drinking herself into a stupor. She was out in the fighting pits more often than not, and she was started to get bested by some. She was no longer the Commander that could take on 10 warriors and walk away without a scratch. She was a shell of a person now. Anya decided she needed to take Lexa away from the Capitol. She promised Raven a visit, and Abby had promised to come with them next time to remove her cast. 

“Lexa, we are leaving in 1 candle mark, prepare your bag. I have already instructed Titus and Gustus to rule in your stead as you have important matters to deal with in Azgeda,” Anya said. She marched away to gather her things and grab Abby, Marcus, Octavia, and Lincoln. They all got to the stables and Anya was happy to see all the supplies that Marcus had found for Raven. She was working on a secret project and had given Anya a list of things to give to Marcus to try to find. Abby decided she would ride with Octavia in the cart with the supplies to monitor her better. An hour and a half later, the Commander finally graced them with her presence, pack clinking with bottles as she strapped it to her horse. 

The ride went by relatively smoothly and Anya had a funny feeling there was more to Abby riding in the cart than to just monitor Octavia. When they arrived the group split up; Abby and Octavia to the med bay to check on the baby, Lincoln to go and find Bellamy to let him know his sister was here, Marcus went to check in with Sinclair, and Anya enlisted the drunken Lexa to help her carry in everything that Kane had found for Raven into her hanger. “Raven,” Anya called out. “Ya hey, over here, just adding the finishing touches onto Monty’s still. Were you able to find what I asked for for Jasper?” Raven asked. Anya followed the sound of her voice with a sulking Commander trailing behind her. She turned and noticed the Commander staring in awe at what Raven was working on. 

Monty and Jasper seemed to materialize from thin air and handed her and the Commander a glass of their most recent batch they had created. “So I overhead you telling Raven you have something for me,” Jasper said with a huge grin on his face. Anya handed over the bag of weed that Raven had begged her to get. Lexa seemed to notice the exchange and piped in, “If you think that is fun you should try Jobi nuts.” “Come on then, almighty Commander, tell us more,” Jasper and Monty gestured for Lexa to follow them. Anya was thankful that she would have a few minutes where she didn't have to take care of her. 

“So Raven, Kane was able to get all the stuff that you demanded. Also I think there is something going on with her and Kane, her scent has changed,” said Anya. “Babe I really don't understand this scent thing you always go on about. Come on, I have something to show you,” said Raven. Anya followed Raven over to something that resembled an old world car, and opened the door and gestured for Anya to get in. Raven moved as fast as she could to the driver’s seat, and she moved her hand and all of a sudden the thing they were in came to life. Anya had a white knuckle grip on the door, and another hand reached out to Raven. “Ohh, my big bad Alpha scared of an engine turning on. Just wait until you see what I do next,” said Raven. 

Anya watched as she pressed a button in the thing Raven called a rover a few weeks ago, and the door in front of them opened. She was still so caught up in the thought that Raven had called her “her Alpha” that she barely registered that they had started moving. Anya looked on in awe as Raven drove them around and parked roughly 10 minutes from the Ark. “So what was it you wanted to tell me about Abby’s scent changing?” Raven asked. “I think that Abby is pregnant and I think that Kane is the father. I am not even sure that Abby knows yet, but it’s not my place to tell her. I just trust you and feel like I can confide to you about things. I am also really worried about Lexa. She isn't getting any better. She thought that Clarke would be back by now but she isn't, and I think I know where she is, and I am going to need your help to get her back,” Anya spat out quickly.

“So when do we leave? I've been meaning to test this rover out on a long range trip. I was going to go surprise you in Polis, but I mean getting Clarke back seems like a much more fun adventure,” Raven said. “I want to leave as soon as possible, do you think Jasper and Monty will watch Lexa? I plan on asking Lincoln and Octavia to as well. Abby checks in on her now and then, but seeing her just reminds her of Clarke,” Anya explained. Raven started the car and they went straight back to the hanger and got out of the rover. They found Monty Lexa and Jasper smoking the weed she had just brought through some weird contraption. 

Anya walked with Raven to the med bay and Abby showed them the scans of Octavia and Lincoln’s babies. “2 babies, are you sure Abby? No one has carried twins in years!” Anya exclaimed. “The scans don’t lie. Look here is one, and there is the other. Now Raven, let me examine that leg so I can see if we can remove the cast. Jackson said you seemed to be healing fast.” Raven followed Abby. Anya remained behind taking in her surroundings. This was far superior to any healers hut she has been in. A few minutes later, in walked Marcus and they made subtle small talk until they heard a ruckus in the hallway outside the med bay. And they both left to go examine the cause of the disturbance. It was Jasper, Monty and Lexa stumbling around. “What are you three doing here?” Anya growled in annoyance. “We were just showing the Commander here around the Ark, thought she could use a tour of the facilities,” Jasper replied and saluted Anya. 

Not a moment later, an injured Lincoln was brought into the med bay followed by an angry Octavia and a guilty looking Bellamy. Raven walked back out without a cast on and Anya couldn’t be happier for her, because she knew how much Raven hated wearing that thing. Their perfect bubble was soon ruined by a drunken Lexa saying, “So Kane, I didn't know Raven was your daughter. Must be exciting to have a sibling coming soon Raven.” Anya watched as Kane’s jaw dropped and Raven looked stunned for a few seconds before excusing herself rather quickly and ran as fast as she could to her shop. Before Anya could go after her she punched Lexa in the face, knocking her out. “Jasper, Monty you are now in charge of taking care of Lexa, keep her away from conversations related to Clarke. I know you will most likely drink with her so I need you to tell Octavia and Lincoln they need to watch her as well. We will be back in a weeks time.” 

She ran off in pursuit of Raven, and found her in her shop. She was screaming and throwing things around. “Hodnes calm down, I am sure there has to be a reasonable explanation to why he didn't tell you,” said Anya. Raven just gawked at her. “You knew.” “Raven, just because I can sense and smell things your people can't, doesn't mean that it was my place to tell them. Can you say that you would have reacted differently if I told you? The only person with a right to tell you was Marcus.” Anya embraced Raven and they held each other tight, while Raven slowly calmed down. “So you know how you said that you think you know where Clarke is? I think that we should leave tonight. I can’t be here right now. I need a distraction.” That was all Raven needed to say and Anya helped her pack a bag and they loaded their things into the Rover.

Clarke

It had been a few weeks since her heart to heart with Niylah, and she was finally feeling more in touch with her emotions, and on a better path to healing. She poured her heart and soul into training, and raising Odin. It helped distract her from the loss of her unborn child, and motivated her to be stronger and better at protecting the next. She loved her new bow and used it every time when she went hunting. So far she had brought down another deer- with the help of Odin as she only managed to hit its back leg. The pup took off after it, bit into it and pinned it down. Clarke ended its fight and was amazed that the pup understood what she was trying to do. It was almost as if Odin could read her thoughts. She hoisted her kill on top of her shoulder and headed back to Niylah’s to skin the deer, and dry the meat. 

Odin was really an amazing pup, she already had so much love for the not-so-little guy. He was really responding well to all of her training, he knew how to sit and lay down already. He was even getting better at playing fetch. All of a sudden he sprinted up ahead, and Clarke crept carefully following behind him trying not to make a sound. Then he was off again chasing down a rabbit, which he caught in his muzzle and snapped. He pranced back over to Clarke and dropped it at her feet and sat in front of her wagging his tail with such vigour. “Good boy Odin,” Clarke cooed as she scratched him behind his ears just the way he liked. She made to continue walking and he picked the rabbit back up and followed her. She was impressed to say the least, he always seemed to make her forget about her past and focus on the present. 

She made it back to Niylah’s and threw the deer down on the table. Odin put his paws up on the table and was just able to drop the rabbit out of his muzzle. Clarke got to work skinning the rabbit first, and Odin went to go find some water. Clarke made quick work of the rabbit it only took her a few minutes and then she placed it on a stick roasting over the fire. She then skinned the deer and hung its pelt up with the rabbits’ to dry before sectioning off the deer meat like Niylah taught her. She started to wonder where the dirty blonde was but she realized that she must be busy with a customer so she continued her work and brought the meat to dry in the hut. When she emerged from the hut she was in shock at the sight before her eyes.

Odin had came running to her side and faced the intruders and started to growl at them showing his fangs. “What are you doing here?” she demanded. “Jeeze princess, I would have thought that you would be happy to see me. I needed a vacation and I thought who better to spend it with than my sister?” said Raven. Anya had her sword drawn and was looking menacingly at Odin, and Clarke noticed Niylah approach her and she hugged her and whispered in her ear, “I am so sorry Clarke I tried to stop them. I tried to convince them that you weren’t here again, but then the general caught a whiff of your scent. Shh shh it’s okay Niylah, you did everything you could. Thank you for always trying to protect me,” said Clarke. Clarke released her and addressed Odin, “Lay down boy, these are friends.” He did as he was told and his demeanour changed significantly. 

“Okay, lets go to my place and we can all sit down and talk, sound good?” said the Blonde. They all nodded and started to follow Clarke back to her bunker before Raven stopped and asked Clarke “How long until we get there, you know it’s not like I broke my leg a couple months ago..” she trailed off. “I don't see how else we will get there Raven unless you somehow managed to find a magic carpet,” Clarke replied with a laugh. “Okay follow me, your magic carpet awaits,” Raven said with a huge grin on her face. Anya just laughed and the all followed Raven to where she had left the rover. “It may not be a magic carpet but hey at least I don’t have to walk, climb in everyone,” Raven instructed. Raven and Clarke took the front while Anya and Niylah sat in the back with Odin. 

Raven

“This is a pretty sick pad you have here, Clarke no wonder you don’t want to return home. This place even has electricity, and running water, a working toilet, an aquaponics system- fuck Clarke, you’re living like a queen,” said Raven. “Ya I guess I was pretty lucky to stumble upon this place. Now what is this about you being my sister? We aren’t even related Raven,” said Clarke. Raven dug through her pack until she pulled out a bottle of moonshine. “I think we are going to need to have a few drinks to get through this, so in the meantime why don’t we talk about how you got that poop machine over there.” The women listened contently to Clarke tell the story of how she faced his mother, leaving out the part where she lost her child. By the time she had finished speaking they all had a good buzz on, and Clarke said, “So now it’s time for you to explain.” 

Raven took back a huge gulp of her drink and started. “So umm you know how we practically have no sense of smell compared to the grounders? Well Anya scented your mom and well.. Guess what? We are going to be sisters!!” Clarke looked even more in shock than Raven expected. She stood there with her mouth agape and pulled herself together enough to get out: “So let me get this straight- my mom slept with your dad? A person you didn’t know the identity of?” Raven cut her off : “Until your fucking drunk ass mate burst that bubble. Apparently Anya knew but decided against telling me, which I am still kind of upset about. So anyways here we are... and well since we are family now we might as well be living together. I am not in the mood to go back and face Kane. Also it looks like you might need a little help getting this place functioning to its full potential. No offence.” 

Clarke was staring at her with utter shock, “Uncle Marcus is your dad? There is no way, he would have been like 15.” Raven and Clarke just kept staring at each other realizing what exactly that meant. “Niylah, I think it would be best if we got us some dinner, and maybe a few bottles of that rye I know you have back at your shop,” said Anya. They both stood up. “Odin come,” said Niylah as the 3 of them got up to give the Skai Girls some space. Raven was the first to speak up. “My mom was 19 when she had me, so she must have been 18 when they…” Raven was slowly starting to see why he didn’t tell her back on the Ark, realizing that if he came out as the father, her mother would have been floated and she wouldn’t be the super genius that she is today. 

“Come let me show you one of the best things in this place. I haven’t even showed Niylah yet,” said Clarke. Raven followed Clarke back into the large back room to a stack of boxes that she passed over before and Clarke opened up one of the boxes, and pulled out a bottle labelled Havana Club 12 year rum. “Holy shit Clarke are all of those boxes filled?” Raven asked. Clarke simply nodded and they headed back into the living space and cracked the bottle and started to drink. “Holy shit this is amazing,” exclaimed Raven. Clarke replied, “It’s way better than I expected.” “Okay Griffin cut the shit, I know you would have pounded back a few of those bottles already. What happened to you?” asked Raven. “I will tell you on one condition. You can not tell anyone else. Especially not Anya because she would tell Lexa.” Raven simply nodded in response.

Raven listened animatedly as Clarke told her how she found this place 6 days or so after she left Azgeda, and how she practiced with her throwing knives and went on a hunt thinking that the food in the bunker was making her sick. She recounted how she had met Niylah and how revealed to her that she was pregnant. Ravens jaw dropped at that and she continued to listen to Clarke go on about how Niylah helped train her and show her how to hunt, skin, dry pelts, and hang meat to cure. Then Clarke went on to explain how she miscarried when she fell down the hill with Odin’s mother. How Niylah had helped heal her, and how Odin’s constant company has helped her heal, and she just accept that this was fate, and out of her control.

Raven was at a loss of words, she didn't expect to hear that. “So only Niylah and I know? I promise to keep your secret Clarke, and I am so sorry that happened to you. If you ever want to talk more about it we can,” finished Raven. The girls continued drinking well into the night, and were happy when the Alphas returned with dinner. Raven watched as Odin walked right up to Clarke and curled up next to her. She realized that she may have lost a child but she also gained another one. Maybe Clarke was right, nothing is set in stone here on the ground, and their fates were all up in the air. 

When they all retired for the night, Raven suspiciously eyed Niylah as she followed Clarke and Odin into Clarke’s bedroom. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Anya as well. When they got to the room with the bunk beds they snuggled up into each other and Raven whispered seductively,”You know I no longer have my cast on.” “What is it that you want Skai girl?” asked Anya. “I want you to make up for the fact that I’ve been waiting to fuck you for weeks, and my hands haven’t nearly been satisfying enough,” she instructed. Anya flipped Raven onto her back and started to rip off Raven’s clothing and she left it in pieces at the foot of the bed. She spread her legs and Anya dove right in and went to worship her sex, and ate her out like it was the last meal she was ever going to have.

Raven fell apart over and over again, she pulled Anya up to her and demanded that she be filled immediately. With one quick thrust Anya was inside of her and set a quick pace. “Fuck me harder, Alpha,” Raven screamed out, knowing that it would spur Anya on more. The result was almost instant, the bed was creaking so much and Raven was moaning in pleasure. “Fuck babe I’m so close, pound into me harder.” Anya did as she was told and soon she felt Raven come undone around her. She didn’t stop her assault on Raven, and she didn’t plan on it until she was told to. Raven felt like she had died and went to heaven. This girl had stamina, and finally she found a partner that could keep up with her, she came 3 more times before begging for Anya’s seed. As soon as she let Anya splatter her walls, she came once more and blacked out in complete pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marcus 

Lexa’s revelation shocked Kane so much that he fainted. When he came to, he was in the med bay and Abby was watching over him. “Kane what happened? Lexa is knocked out cold and her nose is broken, and Jasper and Monty carried you in saying that you passed out,” Abby said with concern. “Lexa told Raven that I... ummm... am her dad. Something about being able to smell the connection between Raven and I. Then umm she said something that I didn’t think was possible, you said it was highly unlikely. She may have also told Raven that she has a sibling on the way and I sort of was overwhelmed and fainted I guess.” “Oh, Kane I m so sorry. I had my suspicions when Lincoln was so insistent that I travel with Octavia in the wagon. I just took a test an hour ago that confirmed it... Looks like in a few months we will have a little one. I mean that’s if you want it...you have a say as well,” responded Abby.

Kane suddenly jumped out of the bed, picked Abby up and spun her around, shouting “We’re going to be parents!” at the top of his lungs. He put her down and kissed her and placed a hand protectively over her stomach. “I mean, that wasn’t the ideal way to find out but, I am so happy Abby. I love you so much, and I am going to love this baby. I’m also going to make things right with Raven. She deserves to know the truth. She didn’t deserve to find out the way she did, and I completely understand why Anya punched Lexa in the face. I am sure Anya had figured it out before Lexa did, and she obviously didn’t tell her knowing very well that it wasn’t her place to do so. I think Anya is very good for Raven, I don’t think I have met anyone as level headed as her.. Sorry for rambling Abby, I’m just super excited. I never thought this would happen,” he finished. “I guess you truly do have super sperm, Marcus,” Abby said, which caused them both to laugh hard, and they cried tears of joy and embraced each other once more. 

The next day Kane walked around with a skip in his step. He was going to be a father again, and he could actually be part of his child’s life. Its first steps, its first word, he could teach them how to play catch, or learn how to swim- granted he still needed to learn how to do that himself. He went out to hunt with Bellamy and Lincoln, and they managed to catch a few rabbits, and a wild boar. He asked Lincoln if he could keep the rabbit pelts after, he had and idea of what he wanted to do with them. He grabbed some of the meat they had just caught, and made his way to the med bay to find Abby. He found her deep in thought sitting at her desk. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asked as he placed her lunch in front of her. “Sorry, I just never thought we would make it to Earth in my lifetime, and I certainly never expected to find myself pregnant again. Its hurts my heart that we are having this baby while my other one is god knows where, and who knows if she will ever find out about her sibling,” Abby answered. 

Kane put his arm around Abby, and told her that everything was going to be alright. It had to be. After everything the two of them have been through, they deserved some good in their lives. Kane knew this baby was going to change them for the better, and it would only bring them closer together. “Thank you for always being there for me Marcus, you know all the right things to say and take such good care of me. You are going to be an amazing father to this baby, and I just.. I love you,” the last words Abby said came out as a whisper. In this moment Kane felt complete, he felt like everything in his life was falling into place. 

Lexa

After Abby reset her nose, she continued on her journey with Monty and Jasper, who showed her all around the Ark. Then they went back to Raven’s hanger and Monty showed her his new still. He explained how Raven had made it bigger so he could produce more and now he could use his old still to play around with some different flavours. They continued to drink well into the morning, and Monty put on something that he called a movie. Lexa was blown away by the images and sound that came from the screen. She came to have a new appreciation for Skaikru’s technology. She fell asleep and once again dreamed of chasing Clarke, who always seemed to be just out of her grasp.

When they awoke the next afternoon ,Lexa started her drinking routine all over again. Jasper and Monty drank a lot slower than yesterday and they threw on another movie to the wall. “So Commander, what was this you were telling us about jobi nuts?” asked Jasper, trying to school his excitement. “They are traditionally used during some ceremonies that we have, and they can also be used as medicine.” “Well if it can be used for medicine maybe we should go find some for Abby... you know, purely for medical reasons?” Jasper asked. “I suppose. Monty fill these jugs with moonshine for me, and if you plan on having some please fill your own. We have a trek ahead of us,” Lexa said flatly, rising from her seat and finishing her drink.

Lexa led them to the stables, and helped the Skai boys up onto their respective mounts. “This is going to be a long trek,” she thought to herself, “Might as well have some fun with it.” She spurred her horse and it took off at full speed, and she watched on as Jasper and Monty’s horses barrelled after her. The look of terror that were on the boys faces was worth it to her. She slowed her mount down, and took out one of the jugs and took a huge gulp, and then carried on at an easier pace for the boys. They rode for about another hour before she helped them dismount and told them that they had to go on foot from here.

She led the boys deep into the heart of a forest she knew contained many jobi nuts. “These are jobi nuts, boys, when they are good and fresh they are a lighter brown. The darker they get and when they start to show some wrinkles they can make you see things. Those are the ones that we take during some ceremonies, the fresh ones are used in different poultices and help with healing.” Lexa continued to finish off her first jug while she watched the boys hunt around for the nuts, knowing full well they weren’t gathering the ones for medicine. She grabbed some medicinal ones for Abby, and continued on with her second jug. The sun was starting to go down and she estimated that they had about an hour to get back before nightfall so she grabbed the boys and they headed back to Azgeda.

Upon their return, Lexa went to find Abby and give her the nuts she had gathered, and told her some of their many medicinal properties. When she and Abby exited the med bay, they went to get Kane for dinner, and found him sitting around a fire with Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, and Jasper. They exchanged polite conversation and Lincoln told them stories about old customs and traditions. Lexa kept on drinking. “Abby I’m not feeling so great, can you help me get back to my tent?” asked Octavia. Lincoln rose to go with them, and once they were all alone Monty and Jasper opened their pack of jobi nuts. “Here Kane, Bellamy, try some of these nuts that Lexa helped us to find,” said Jasper. They handed some out and everyone took some, Lexa decided she wanted to have some as well because no matter how much she drank she still thought of Clarke. It seemed like nothing was helping, so what did she have to lose?

Jobi nuts

It took about an hour for the effects of the nuts to kick in, and by that time Lincoln had returned with Abby. Lexa enjoyed the feeling of being more one with herself, and she took out her sword and started swirling it around. When that wasn’t enough she went and practiced her knife throwing skills, much to shock of everyone she grabbed a drunk Jasper and told him to stand still while she put an apple on his head. Abby was about to protest but Kane just stopped her, wanting to see what was going to happen. Abby started to give him some weird looks but she just let it slide. Lexa flung the dagger with surprising accuracy, but once it left her hand she lost her footing and fell flat on her ass. Jasper went and grabbed the apple and they both split it and laughed non stop for a good 10 minutes, and in the first time in a long time Lexa wasn’t thinking of Clarke. She was simply enjoying the company of people she was slowly considering her friends. 

They all kept laughing and drinking, but all of a sudden Marcus started to freak out. “Abby we are having a baby. Oh my god, we are going to have a baby. We don’t even have a home set up, we need a crib... what if it doesn’t like me? What are we going to do with a baby Abby? I’ve never held a baby before. I am going to drop it. I’m going to break it. Oh no, oh no no no. And Lincoln you’re going to have twins. Jesus what if there are 2 of them. Oh my god, there could be more than 2 of them!” He started hyperventilating and Abby knew something was up. “Okay boys, fess up, if you don’t want me to castrate you the next time you’re in med bay. We just gave him some Jobi nuts Abby, we all took some,” replied Monty. “Okay everyone follow me now,” demanded Abby.

All of them followed Abby into Raven’s hanger, and they all found something to sit on and looked like children about to be handed a severe punishment. Abby went to go whisper something into Lincoln’s ear and in a few minutes he reappeared with a handful of sticks, and some pots and mugs. Abby handed everyone a stick and she even included herself in this circle and she started to beat the stick against one of the pans and soon enough all of them were tripping to the sound of their own beat. “This is how you handle children Marcus, don’t eat anymore of those nuts. When you sober up, you’re in charge of them. Consider it good practice. You will make a great father,” Abby cooed and kissed him on the cheek. She watched as his face lit up and he got super into the beat he was creating. 

Lexa easily got bored and went to go find something else to hit. While searching Raven’s shop she came across a couple cylindrical objects, and brought them back with her to make a new beat. Right when she was about to hit them together Monty shouted out, “Noooooooooo Commander put those back! You need to be super careful with them.” Lincoln quickly took one out of her hand while Monty grabbed the other one. He cradled it like a baby, which Lincoln found so funny that he couldn’t resist handing the other one to Marcus. Marcus took it from him and held his close to his heart and squeezed it tight. “Ummm Kane, you might not want to do that. I suggest loosening your grip before you turn us all into pink mist,” said Jasper. Lincoln and Lexa gave him a funny look, while Bellamy, Kane, and Abby looked at the cylinder in sheer panic. Abby snatched it out of Kane’s hand and followed Monty to put it back. 

Back in the shop, Monty asked Abby to count how many cylinders there were, his excuse being he ran out of fingers to count on and couldn’t untie his shoes without falling over. “Okay Monty, there are exactly 14 of them. Now back we go.” When they returned to the group, Monty took a deep breath and and a drink. “Thank god they were all there, Raven would kill us.” “What is pink mist?” asked Lexa curious to learn new Sky terms. Abby took it upon herself to respond, not trusting the boys enough to answer. “Well Commander, it appears Raven has made a few bombs for when we face the mountain. Pink mist is what you call when a person explodes because there is nothing left of them.” “Wow Abby, Raven is so smart, I hope our kid will be as smart as her. Actually I don’t. I don’t think I could handle another pyro in the family,” responded Kane with fear plastered all over his face. 

Lexa spoke up again, “I would like a demonstration on how these bombs work. Monty, Jasper grab a bomb and show your Commander now.” “Um, Heda I don’t think that is a good idea,” responded Monty after making eye contact with Abby and her death glare. “Come on Kane we are going to bed,” demanded Abby. “Abby could we have sex, you are the best at sex Abby, please, please, please,” Kane spoke rather loudly as he was being dragged out of the room by a furious Abby. Bellamy had not stopped making music, he even took his shirt off and smeared some grease on his face and started to beat his chest. Lincoln was nearly pissing his pants at the sight of his brother in law. “Okay I normally would listen to Abby but I really want to see something explode,” said Lincoln excitedly. “Okay, but there is something we need to do first,” said Jasper.

Jasper and Monty began to pull out the weed, and pass around the bag like they had the night before, they told Lexa and Lincoln it was something called a vaporizer and Raven helped them make it. Once everyone was high enough by Jasper’s standard, they grabbed a few more jugs of moonshine and headed out the hanger door. Jasper lead them all to an abandoned car that the earth had started to claim and he put a jug of moonshine inside and demanded that Bellamy take off his pants. “Why do I have to be the one to take off my pants?” he asked. “Well you already aren’t wearing a shirt, so why not take off the pants as well?” answered Jasper. Bellamy did as instructed and Jasper stuffed a piece of them in the jug until it was getting soaked with Monty’s moonshine. He let the other leg of the pants hang out of the car where a window should have been. “Would you like to have the honour of lighting this molotov cocktail Commander?” Monty asked as he handed her the torch. 

Lexa grabbed it from him and lit the pants on fire, and Jasper screamed at them all to run. They all stood about 100 meters away and they watched in awe as the pants caught on fire completely and then there was a huge explosion, and the car was set on fire. Lexa ran up to get a closer look and her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. She decided to howl at the moon, and the rest of her friends behind her started to do the same. They were soon joined by other wolves in the woods and they all started laughing. Lexa turned back to walk back to the boys and then there was another explosion. Lexa fell and the guys ran towards her as fast as they could. She wasn’t moving, and there was a piece of metal embedded in her back. 

 

Clarke

She woke up screaming in pain. Her neck was on fire and it felt like her heart was being ripped apart. Odin started to whine and moved closer to try to comfort her. Anya and Raven had busted in and were thankful that they found both Clarke and Niylah dressed. “What’s going on?” Anya demanded. “I don’t know!” Clarke cried out, “But it hurts, everything hurts so much, my heart feels like it is being ripped apart. Niylah make it stop, please just make it stop it hurts so much,” she sobbed. She barely registered Niylah picking her up and quickly running towards the door of the bunker. Anya followed quickly behind with Raven and Odin hot on her heels.

Anya

They loaded Clarke in the back of the rover and Odin instantly climbed in after her, not wanting to leave her side for a second. “Raven why are you sitting where I normally sit?” Anya asked. “I ummm, well Clarke and I had a lot to drink and I mean I am seeing 2 of you right now, so i think you need to drive. It’s easy, I will tell you how,” replied Raven who was barely able to keep her eyes open. “Umm Niylah are you sure you want to be there for this? It might not be good,” asked Anya. Niylah just growled at her and through gritted teeth told her there was no way in hell she was leaving Clarke’s side. 

“Okay press this button to start, then you need to pull this lever and push it up, that puts it into drive, then all you need to do is press the pedal on the right and steer. The pedal on the left is to brake, to stop the rover. Oh and lights help- here,” said Raven, flipping a switch. Anya did as she was told and they started moving and she felt like she was going to shit her pants at any moment. She headed them back in the direction of Azgeda and pushed the pedal to the floor. She heard Clarke cry out in even more pain. Raven passed out in the passenger seat and Niylah was holding onto Clarke and cooing comforting words in her ear. Clarke continued to cry out in pain.

Odin was going crazy in the back seat and it was driving Anya nuts. “Fuck will this pup ever stop whimpering, it’s starting to give me a fucking headache. Jesus it seems like everyone who comes in contact with Clarke loves her and tries to protect her.” Anya looked over at Raven and decided she didn’t want to ever put her through that kind of pain. She loved her so much and it would tear her in two if she caused her mate as much pain as Clarke was in. The closer they got to Azgeda and the Ark, Clarke calmed down. Niylah was still holding onto her for dear life, and Odin had his head in her lap looking up at her with sad eyes as she continued to stroke his fur. 

Anya was thankful that the pup had finally shut up, she had more important things to think about. Like Lexa’s condition, and how the hell Clarke was going to deal with it if she died. On top of that, how long was Lexa going to be out of commission? She was so thankful that Abby was there, she was the best healer she had ever seen in her life, and if anyone could help Lexa it would be her. “Raven, wake up we are getting close,” she spoke softly trying to rouse the girl out of her slumber. Fuck that girl had a loud snore, Anya was surprised she hadn’t woken herself up at any point of the drive. When they arrived at the hanger, the sun was just beginning to rise, and Raven pressed the button to open the hanger door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Abby

Kane was a mess and Abby didn’t know how to deal with him, but he was being so cute and she couldn’t resist kissing him. Soon the kiss got heated and Kane was getting exactly what he had begged for earlier. Abby was quite impressed with his stamina, and was even considering feeding him those nuts more often if he would fuck her like this. His mouth was roaming all over her body and he was thrusting steadily and hitting her g spot just right every time, causing her to moan out in please. “Keep going I am so close,” she urged him. Abby didn’t feel his pace falter one bit and soon enough she pushed him back and squirted her juices all over him with one of the strongest orgasms in her life. She guided him back in and told him to fuck her like he meant it, wanting him to reach release as well. 

“Fuck Abby that was so hot. I didn’t know you could do that,” said Kane, as he pounded into her relentlessly. “You fill me up so good baby please don’t stop. I’m so close again,” said Abby while rubbing her clit chasing down another orgasm. “Aaa Aaa Aaa Aaa fuck Marcus, fuck fuck fuck.” She pushed him out once more, this time squirting all over him. Marcus dove right back into her and within 3 minutes he could feel Abby ready to come again, and he wanted to be right there with her so he quickened his pace and came inside of her as her walls milked his cock. They pushed apart and laid side by side, enjoying their post coital bliss. Just as their breathing began to steady, they heard an explosion outside. 

Abby regretted her decision to leave the kids all alone with just Lincoln in charge, but decided to lay next to Kane and try to fall asleep. “If something is truly wrong, someone will come wake us,” she mumbled, but that’s when they heard the second explosion. Abby and Kane sprung into action. They both got dressed as quickly as possible and Abby ordered Kane to go wake up Jackson if he wasn’t already and make sure he prepped the med bay. Abby ran outside as fast as possible, and spotted a fire in the distance and started to sprint towards it. “Fuck Abby, thank god- we were just coming to get you. Lexa has been hurt,” yelled Bellamy. “Please hurry!” 

Abby followed the nearly naked Blake boy and found Lexa lying face down with a piece of shrapnel lodged in her back on her right side. “I need a shirt,” Abby yelled and stuck her hand out behind her waiting for one of the boys to hand her one. She used it to wrap it around the wound to hold it in place so she could transport Lexa back to med bay. “Okay Lincoln, I need you to lift her up carefully keeping her back as straight as possible. Monty, hold her feet. Bellamy, help Lincoln keep her still. I will hold her neck. Jasper, run ahead and tell Jackson to start up the x-ray machine,” she barked out. Slowly and carefully they made their way to med bay where they placed Lexa gently facedown on one of the beds. Abby and Jackson immediately wheeled the bed away to get scans.

Once they took an x-ray and could see where the shrapnel hit, they were a little relieved. Lexa had a collapsed lung, and that was easy enough for them to fix- they just had to insert a chest tube and drain out the excess air. They made their way into the operating room and prepared for surgery. Jackson sedated Lexa so she wouldn’t wake up during surgery and cause any more damage to her body. While waiting for the sedatives to kick in, Abby left the room to tell the boys to go back to bed. Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty all headed to the hanger, while Lincoln returned to the tent he was sharing with his mate. Marcus sat in the waiting room not wanting to leave Abby.

Once Abby decided the anesthesia should have kicked in, she proceeded to remove the piece of metal from Lexa’s back and stitched her back up. Then with the assistance of Jackson, she made a small incision on Lexa’s side to insert the chest tube. Deciding that Lexa would be to much of a risk to her own health if she awoke early, they strapped her down to the bed. Abby wheeled her back into the med bay and told Jackson to go back to bed and that she would wait here until Lexa decided to wake up. She grabbed Kane, who was already half asleep in a chair waiting for her and guided him to a bed beside Lexa. He held her close until they both drifted off to sleep.

Clarke

She could barely stand on her own so Niylah lifted her and carried her following Anya and Raven through the space machine that was the Ark. Odin was hot on their heels, sniffing the air around them like crazy, looking for any sense of danger to his human. When they burst into the med bay, Abby rose up and looked over. “Clarke! What is wrong with her? What is wrong with my baby?” she asked. “Abby, she is feeling whatever pain that Lexa has been suffering. It sent her body into overdrive, especially because this was the first time she has felt her mating bite. We were not sure if mating bites would affect your kind in the same way that they affect ours. The mates tend to do better when they are closer to each other, so we rushed her here. She is still in pain, and I think you need to sedate her to help her get through this. This is one of the worst cases of mate sickness I have seen,” said Anya.

Clarke was slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings, and she noticed Lexa laying on a bed not to far away with a tube sticking out of her side. “What the fuck happened to Lexa?” she demanded. “Clarke I think it will be best if we talk about that after you rest. Why don’t you lay down here so you can be a bit closer to here?” suggested Abby, gesturing to the bed beside Lexa. “Baby, I am going to give you something to help with the pain,” Abby said, approaching Clarke with a syringe. She was stopped in her tracks by a pure white wolf that jumped up on Clarke and growled menacingly at her. “Clarke! That’s... that’s... that’s a wolf! What are you doing with a wolf?” Abby said trying hard to stop shaking. “Shhhh Odin, it’s alright, it’s okay, that’s my mom, here smell”. Clarke pulled Abby’s hand without the needle close to his muzzle and he sniffed her cautiously and then decided that she was no threat to his human. He rolled up by her feet and watched as Abby injected Clarke with a sedative.

Clarke reached out for Niylah, who came to lay down beside her and they spooned with their knees close to their chests in order to made room for Odin. It only took her a few minutes before she drifted off to sleep and when she did she dreamt of Lexa lighting pants on fire and causing an explosion. She then went to inspect her handiwork and howled out, and a chorus of howls joined her. When she saw Lexa turn around to walk back to the group she saw the car explode again and saw her face down with a piece of metal in her back.

Kane

Marcus awoke when Anya bursted into the med bay followed by a woman carrying Clarke and Raven following in behind them. He wasn’t able to see the wolf because of the beds blocking his view, he only heard the growling and rose to see it baring its teeth at Abby. Then Clarke calmed it down before Abby injected Clarke with something. Was he still tripping from the nuts? There was no way that that could be a wolf. How in the hell would Clarke find a wolf and train it? Never mind it is Clarke- anything could happen. 

He looked up and focused on Raven. She was leaning against Anya looking very tired and dare he say drunk. “Hey, ummm can we all talk?” he said to everyone in the room. Abby ushered everyone into her office so they would all have some privacy and wouldn’t wake the sleeping patients. Fuck was he ever in love with this woman, she was everything. “First things first, Raven, I am so sorry that I never told you sooner. I really didn’t know how to once we reached the ground. I met your mother at a Unity Day dance when I was 15, I had no idea that she was 18. We didn’t talk about any stuff like that we just talked about our likes and dislikes and we really clicked. Things got heated between us and well, we went to the hanger. I used an old condom I found which must have broken, and obviously your mothers implant failed as well,” he explained. 

“You had sex in that same pod that I went down to Earth in? Ugh I was conceived in that?” “ Raven will you please let me continue? I didn’t see your mom again until I turned 16 and was accepted into the guard training program. She told me she was pregnant with you, and that was the day she found out I was 15 when we had sex. In case you aren’t aware of the laws of the ark, if news came out that I was the father of you, your mother would have been floated for a crime committed against a minor. The next time I saw you and your mother you were 21 months old. I had just turned 18 and went to go see your mom. I was no longer a minor, I was so excited to see her again and to hopefully be part of your life. She let me see you for all of 5 minutes and then kicked me out telling me her husband would be home. In all that time I noticed that she had a drinking problem and that she had bruises all over her body.” Kane hesitated. “Why didn’t you take me then?” Raven asked.

“Raven it wasn’t that simple. If I took you, the council would have known something was up and would have performed a DNA test. Then your mother would have beem floated for sure, and I would have been stripped of my rank. I still helped out as much as I could. I shut down as many illegal stills as possible, hoping that it would force her to kick the habit, but it seemed to only make things worse. I always volunteered to patrol in Mecha Station at night, I wanted to keep an eye out on you. One day you ran into me, and begged me to come help your mother. I didn’t recognize you at first but as soon as I saw that Talia was nearly unconscious I tasered the man you called your father, tied him up and then ran her as fast as I could to med bay. I was the one to convince the council to float your father. I couldn’t risk him killing your mother, or him hurting you.” Raven spoke up again, “I remember that, it was the first time I got to meet Clarke.” 

“Yes and it was the first time I found out your name as well. Your mother never let me see you after the first time and she refused to tell me your name then. I am so sorry that you lived that life with her, Raven. That day in this office I noticed that you built a car out of scrap metal and I knew you would want to be a mechanic or engineer. I traded some of my possessions to get you books on mechanics and engineering and used my position in the guard to threaten your teachers to give them to you. I watched you from afar for years, and when you were going to be denied your Zero G, because of something that might happen, I saw how broken you were. I then went on to threaten Sinclair to overrule it and accept you into the program making you the youngest Zero G mechanic in 52 years. I was so proud,” said Kane with tears forming in his eyes. 

Kane continued with his speech. “A few months after that, my best friend was floated and he asked me to look out for his wife. When Clarke was sent to earth and we didn’t hear back from her for a while, it broke my heart. I had started to fall in love with her from afar. I was desperate to help her in any way that I could, and you were the only one I could trust. That is when I asked you to fix the pod and make contact with the original 100. I am so so sorry Raven. Everything bad that happened in your life was because of me. I am so so sorry. I hope that one day you will let me be a part of your life. I get if you don’t forgive me and hate me if you have to. I just did what I thought I was best for you.” He broke down again and Abby held him close to her chest. “I get it, I understand why you did what you did. Maybe one day we can hang out. I can show you the flamethrower I am working on,” she said.

Kane looked at her in awe. A flamethrower, fuck his daughter really was a pyro. “Yes Raven, and while you’re at it why don t you show him some of the bombs that you made that nearly turned him into pink mist,” said Abby with venom in her voice. “Abby nothing happened, we were fine,” said Kane “Lexa just needs to have more people to watch her. She got a hold of the bombs and almost blew herself up. Monty and Jasper handed us all these nuts when Abby went to bring Octavia to bed. Lexa threw a fucking dagger at Jasper and knocked an apple off of his head. Then apparently after Abby dragged me to bed they all got high and drank more, and caused a jar of moonshine to explode and it caught the car on fire. Lexa moved in closer to check it out and then when she turned around the whole car blew up. Next time when you punch her in the face can you at least knock her out for days?” he asked which caused everyone in the room to chuckle. 

Anya

Anya was at a loss for words. She really had never seen Lexa this bad and it was breaking her heart to watch her destroy herself so much. “I know you just got to the ground and are slowly starting to figure out how our biology has changed from the radiation. You already know that our sense of smell is heightened and that some men can bear children, and some women can sire them. When our people mate, they create something called a mating bond. It changes their scent slightly and lets others from our culture know that they are taken. Sometimes mating bonds can be so strong that you can sense your mates emotions from miles away, some even have dreams of drastic events happening to your mate. When a mate is in pain its other half feels the pain. Lexa has been in pain ever since Clarke left, and she has been using drinking as her coping mechanism to try to forget how much pain she has caused her mate. The pain of Lexa’s betrayal to Clarke she felt the moment she woke up and Clarke was gone.” 

“One day in the tower Lexa screamed out in pain, and I immediately knew that something had happened to Clarke and so did she. We left immediately. We followed the source of Lexa’s pain as it lessened as we go closer to Clarkes location. One night Lexa dreamt of Clarke getting attacked by a wolf, and falling down a cliff. It turns out that that actually happened. We met Niylah that day and if Lexa wasn’t so drunk she would have been able to scent and put together that the timeline to Niylah’s story didn’t add up. She was just so happy when Niylah told her that Clarke was on her way back to Polis. I watched her mope around Polis for a week, and I had finally had enough of it. I wanted to see Raven, I knew she wanted her cast off so I asked you all to come with in hopes that it would help, and maybe this would be the distraction that she needed to help her find herself again but I was mistaken,” she said soberly hanging her head in shame.

This time Anya broke down, she didn’t know what to do or say anymore to make things better. She failed her Commander, maybe if she had stayed, things would have been different. “After Lexa’s outburst, with Raven wanting to leave right away I told her where to head. I had a feeling that Clarke was still there, and that Niylah had mislead us in order to protect her friend and not betray her trust. We all were spending the night together after we finally found Clarke. Raven and I had just fallen asleep when we woke up to Clarke screaming, and we came here straight away. I rather enjoy that thing your people call a rover. I think each of the clan would benefit from one since it makes for faster travel. I would also like to get more practice driving one,” she added happily. 

Anya looked over at Kane and Abby and how she held him and comforted him. She then looked at Raven and she couldn’t help but kiss her and Raven reciprocated rather eagerly, they only stopped when Kane cleared his throat rather loudly. “Seriously you’re going to reprimand me for making out with my girlfriend, Dad, when yours has clearly been operating with sex hair for the past few hours?” Raven sassed. Anya and Raven chuckled as they watched both of their faces flush and Abby attempt to tame her hair a bit. “Abby, Kane, I would also like to congratulate you. We cherish children here on the ground, especially since there are not many of them. If you ever need anything please let me know and I will do my best to get it for you and help in any way I can. If you will excuse us, I really need to sleep,” Anya grabbed Ravens hand and dragged her back towards the hanger so they could maybe have a few moments to themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should write some notes in here. Niylah and Clarke will not get together. Sorry to confuse you all with any cuddling. My friends and I are all really honest and open people. Most people who date any of us get a little confused at first as to why we "cuddle" when we hang out. We just happen to be a close knit group who never feel awkward around each other. Our significant others seem to get that and even if we go through breakups a lot of our exes are still in our friend group. So what I am trying to say is that I can see why some people would hate the fact that Clarke and Niylah are so close. It never would have dawned on me that some would have issues with this. Just remember this isn't a complete abo fic. Clarke and the rest of the ark are just mere mortals. After Lexa betraying Clarke's trust I wanted a character to help her to grow and learn to trust again. Someone to help her come to herself. Clarke is still struggling to understand the ABO dynamics that have changed the people on the ground.

Chapter 12

Lexa

Lexa awoke slowly and she felt as if she had died. She was in a lot of pain and she thought she could smell her mate. She kept sniffing at the air with her eyes closed taking in Clarke’s intoxicating smell, she let out a moan. That moan died in her throat and was replaced with a growl when she scented another Alpha in the room. Her eyes felt heavy and it took her a while to open them. She then tried to sit up but found she couldn’t. She examined her body and noticed that she was tied to her bed and there was a tube protruding from her side. She then remembered what had happened the night before and realized that she must have been brought to the med bay.

She smelt the air again and turned towards the scent of her mate, and what she saw brought her inner Alpha to the surface. She was full of rage seeing someone else beside her sleeping mate. She yanked hard with her right hand and broke the chain that was holding her wrist, she then began untying herself, trying to be as quiet as possible. Fuck did her chest and back hurt. She looked over and her Alpha took over once more, so much that she was no longer feeling the pain. She moved to the opposite side of Clarke to grab the woman that lied to her about Clarke heading to Polis. Before Lexa could reach Niylah, though, she sat up and held a finger to her lips. Niylah stood up and gestured for them to leave the room. Lexa obliged, but as soon as they were in the nearby hanger, Lexa pinned Niylah up against the wall. “You lied to me. I don’t take well to those who lie to me. Or to those who touch my mate.” 

“You lost the right to call her yours the moment you betrayed her trust, you don’t deserve Clarke. All you have done is cause her pain,” Niylah growled out. Lexa tossed her to the ground, but Niylah was quick to rise to her feet. Lexa threw the first punch and Niylah dodged it. Niylah just played on defence as she let Lexa throw punch after punch. Some she was able to dodge others she wasn’t so lucky. Lexa charged again pinning her to the ground, and slammed her fist into Niylah’s face. “You will never touch Clarke again, she is mine, do you hear me? Mine!” Niylah had finally had enough of this arrogant mate of Clarke’s, she didn’t care if she was the Commander of a whole coalition, she needed to learn her place. “You need to learn how to control your Alpha, Lexa, *punch* You betrayed Clarke, *punch*, you should have trusted her *punch* maybe if you knew her better you would know you can’t control her *punch* Who breaks a promise to their mate *punch* she left you because she didn’t trust you *punch* maybe if you could control your Alpha *punch* not drug her *punch* she would have still been with you *punch* and she wouldn’t have lost your baby *punch* *punch* *punch* *punch*.”

Clarke

Clarke awoke with Odin licking her face trying to get her attention. “What is it boy?” She looked straight ahead and saw that Lexa wasn’t there. Odin jumped out of the bed and pawed at the door and Clarke noticed Niylah wasn’t there either. Fuck this could not be good. She opened the door and Odin raced down the hall to the hanger. Clarke flung open the door and Odin sprung forward, running towards an unconscious Niylah who Lexa was still continuing to punch. Odin attacked before Clarke could stop him and bit hard into Lexa’s arm. The sound of the bone cracking was loud, and Clarke instantly felt pain. “Odin come here now, go find Raven and Anya.” Odin took off at a sprint again. 

“Clarke,” Lexa cried out, choking back tears. “Don’t Lexa. I don’t even want to see you. The only reason I am here is because you mated me and got injured and the pain I was in was unbearable so Anya brought me here. What the fuck were you thinking, Lex you could have killed her. Look at yourself. I am so disgusted by you.” “But Clarke she was touching you, you’re mine. You are my mate,” responded Lexa, growling. “You don’t own me Lex I am not your property. You don’t get to control me, you don’t get to tell me who I can and can’t be friends with. You betrayed me. You lied to me. You broke my trust. Now you just beat the shit out of the one person who has been helping me these past few months. We are just friends Lex, Jesus.” “But Clarke she was there for you when I wasn’t, I should have been there for you Clarke. I should have been the one to help you through everything.” “You could have been if only you had fucking trusted me,” screamed Clarke. “Clarke it is my biggest regret, I haven’t been able to survive without you, I can barely eat, I can’t sleep, all I can do is drink and try to forget about how I made the biggest mistake of my life. And now I know I lost more than you that day and it’s all my fault Clarke. If I just would have trusted you, you wouldn’t have left, and you wouldn’t have lost our our our baby. I am so sorry Clarke. I am so, so sorry,” sobbed Lexa. 

Clarke stared at her in shock. How did she know? The only people who knew about the baby were Raven and Niylah, and seeing that Niylah is knocked out on the ground right now and Raven isn’t here it had to have been Niylah. “Lexa, did Niylah attack you at all?” Clarke asked, taking in the fact that Lexa remained upright. She noticed how Lexa just stared at the ground. That is when Anya and Raven showed up with Odin. Odin baring his teeth and growling at Lexa. “Raven can you help me get Niylah to the med bay?” Clarke asked. Both girls got to work picking up the Alpha and bringing her to Abby, leaving Anya behind to deal with Lexa.

When they laid her down on a bed in medical, Odin jumped up and rolled up in a ball near Niylah’s feet. Clarke stormed into her mother’s office, and what she saw she really wished that she could forget. “Kane, you already knocked her up, can you at least keep your activities to a bedroom?!” They looked at Clarke in utter shock and horror. “Raven told me, Mom, now I need you to come with me and take a look at Niylah. Lexa knocked her out.” Clarke left the room and her mother exited a minute later and started to begin her examination, determining that Niylah had a concussion. Clarke placed herself beside Niylah trying not to squeeze her to tight, and Raven left to go wake up Monty and Jasper.

Anya

“What the fuck did you do this time Lexa,” screamed Anya. “I have been putting up with your shit for way too long. It’s time you stop wallowing in self pity and own your mistake. Ya you fucked up, but look around you, look at yourself, you keep fucking up. I am embarrassed to have had you been my seken. Pull yourself together before you get yourself killed, and Clarke killed in the process.” Anya paced back and forth shaking her head so much one might think she was having a seizure. 

“She is my mate Anya, I can’t live without her,” cried Lexa. “Just because she is your mate doesn’t give you the right to make decisions for her. A relationship is a partnership, you can’t just expect her to forgive you. You haven’t done anything to earn her trust back at all. In case this isn’t completely obvious to you, you have broke it even more. Her and Niylah are just friends. She has taught Clarke a lot, listened to her, and has been there for her when she needed it. Did you listen to Clarke when she told you she wanted to fight alongside you? No, you listened to your Alpha. She needed space to trust you again, and she comes back when you’re injured and what did you just do. You beat up the only person who has been caring for her since you pushed her away, breaking her trust yet again.” 

“Come on, we need to get Abby to look at your arm, and you have a lot to apologize for to a lot of different people,” Anya said in her most commanding voice. Lexa trailed behind her like a kicked puppy, and when they got to medical Anya noticed that Clarke was holding onto an unconscious Niylah softly sobbing and leaving a puddle of tears on her shoulder. She also took note of how Lexa stared but she didn’t let her Alpha react. Abby strode out of her office heading towards them, “I was wondering when I was going to see you again, get back in bed. Clarke told me your arm is broken and I’m going to put a cast on it. Let me make one thing clear though. I don’t care if you are the Commander of 12 clans, if you hurt my daughter again, I will castrate you,” Abby directed at Lexa. 

Raven

She had enough of this and she knew Clarke had too. She had seen her mate, she was okay, and now it was time for them to leave again. She packed all of her stuff she was working on into the rover, her bombs, a radio, the flamethrower she was working on, her blueprints of the mountain she had on her tablet. She went off in search of Jasper and Monty and found them passed out on the floor near the still. “Guys wake up. It’s time to go, grab your shit, Monty go find some seeds, there is an aquaponics set up with your name on it. Jasper you go find a net and a bucket, meet me back at the rover in an hour.” 

Raven was building another radio when Anya found her. She was on her 8th radio by now, and she wanted to finish up this last one to give to Anya, so she could talk to her knowing full well that she would be going back with Lexa to Polis when she was able. “Hey there cheekbones. This is for you. All you have to do is press this button here and speak into it, and I will hear you. Well as long as you don’t change this dial on the top. Keep the frequency at 8, it should be easy for you to remember it was the amount of times you made me cum the other night,” Raven said with a wink. 

“I don’t know how long we will be gone for. All I know is that Clarke seemed to be doing well, and what Lexa just did broke her all over again. I am going to take her back to the bunker and bring Jasper and Monty with us. I figure the more support she has the better. Plus I don’t think you want them around Lexa after what happened. I am going to miss you, but we both need to do what is right for our people. If you ever want to talk, use the walkie. I am going to go grab Clarke. Do you think you can carry Niylah to the Rover?” Raven asked.

When they arrived at the med bay, Anya scooped up Niylah and brought her to the rover while Raven explained what was going to happen to Clarke. “I’ll meet you at the rover Raven, I think I should say goodbye.” Raven began to head out the door and she looked back and saw Odin looking confused on the bed, she patted her leg and told him to come here, and he followed her out the door and back to the rover. 

Clarke made her way over to Lexa slowly and Lexa sighed loudly. “So you are leaving again Clarke,” she stated. “Ya Lex I think it’s best we spend more time apart until you have better control over your emotions and your Alpha. I am very sorry that Odin broke your arm. I really hate seeing you in pain. I know you are sorry Lexa. A part of me gets why you did it, but the other part wants to prove to you I am capable of taking care of myself, and prove to the coalition that I am worthy of being your mate. That the prophecy is real, but you took that all away for me when you decided what was best for me, not what was best for us. Keep yourself safe. I still love you,” She finished by leaning in and giving Lexa a kiss on the cheek.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clarke

Upon arriving back at the bunker, Niylah had finally woken up, and they helped her inside and brought her into Clarke’s room to rest. She went back and forth to the rover with Raven and the boys, lugging in all the stuff that they deemed necessary. Odin ran outside happily and seemed to enjoy being back outdoors and not in the confines of the Ark. “Ugh Raven did you really need to bring all of this stuff with you, and Monty was it really necessary to strap one of your stills to the roof?” Clarke complained as she continued trip after trip back into the bunker. “You will thank me when we have movie nights,” said Raven. “Oh and when you get to be the first to try out a new recipe I have been working on,” Monty chimed in.

Clarke couldn’t deny that she enjoyed their company. They were a crazy bunch but they all got along really well, and slowly fell into a routine together. Monty got the aquaponics system up and running with the help of Jasper, who had taken to calling himself “Aquaman,” claiming that he could talk to fish, and they willingly fell into his traps. Niylah was still recovering but was enjoying the company of everyone. She seemed to keep her distance though.

Since Niylah was busy recovering, Clarke took it upon herself to go out and hunt for them all. She had got so much better than when she first started out, and with Odin’s help they kept the pantry well stocked, which was a good thing because Odin was getting bigger everyday and was starting to eat more than her. It had been 2 weeks since their return to the bunker and Niylah was finally back to running the trading post, and of course training with Clarke. Clarke had apologized to Niylah so many times she had lost count, but she kept telling her it was okay, and it was her way of showing Lexa that she was not a threat to her. 

Clarke thought about Lexa a lot, and was slowly starting to forgive her for everything that happened. Niylah tried to make her understand more about Alpha dynamics, and explained that because Lexa was also Heda that her Alpha probably felt like it had more to prove. She was slowly starting to crave more intimacy. She would work herself up and get close to climax, but it didn’t feel nearly as good as anything that Lexa did to her. 

One morning, Clarke prepared for her hunt, grabbing her bow and quivers, daggers, throwing knives, and gun. Her and Odin had rose before the others as always and made their way out into the woods. They quickly caught 2 rabbits, and Clarke decided to take a break and they made their way towards a nearby stream. Clarke refilled her canteen, and watched in amusement as Odin splashed around in the water trying to catch a fish. She watched as Odin stood at attention with his ears perked up sniffing the air around him, and that is when she heard a great and thunderous roar. Odin was by her side in seconds and growled and bared his teeth at the great bear that had appeared.

Clarke reached to her side and pulled out her gun and fired. It only seemed to anger the bear and it charged at them. Odin followed Clarke as she ran deeper into the forest as the bear gave chase. Clarke had finally unloaded all of her bullets into the beast and he still kept charging. They were slowly running out of options, and Clarke finally stood and faced it, embedding her throwing knives in it, and it finally seemed like it was slowing down. Odin circled around behind it, and barked and growled and made the beast turn around, trying to save his master. Clarke took this as her opportunity and pulled out her dagger and charged at the bear’s back, slashing as fast as she could. The bear turned around to face her and Odin grabbed at its back paw. Before Clarke could do anything, the bear turned and slashed and its paws made contact with Odin, throwing the wolf a few feet away. Clarke saw red. She dove onto the bears back and plunged her dagger into its neck, and she finally felt him sink to the ground beneath her.

Clarke sprinted to Odin. He had a gash in his side and he was trying and failing to get up. Clarke picked him up and ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the bunker. By the time she got there she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. She flung the doors open and sprinted into her room and placed Odin down on his bed. She grabbed her medical bag and found a sedative, she then grabbed some meat and pushed the pill in there and brought it to Odin. “Good boy Odin, here’s a treat, I know you want it, it’s your favourite. Come on buddy eat up.” He gladly took the food from Clarke and she pet him and scratched him behind his ears until he fell asleep. She quickly took to stitching up the 3 claw marks and thanked God that they weren’t too deep.

She exited the room in search of Jasper and Monty and found them still asleep on the bunk beds. “Wake up now, I need your help. Monty get to my room now and keep an eye on Odin. Make sure he doesn’t move if he wakes. He likes scratching behind his ears, and here are his favourite bits of meat. When I get back I better find him in the same position I left him, or I will use one of Raven’s bombs and blow up your fucking still. Jasper with me now, she ordered.” They both jumped to attention knowing better than to disobey a pissed off Clarke. Clarke burst into the storage room with Jasper on her heels in search of Raven.

“Clarke you look like shit, what happened?” asked Raven. “No time Rae, get your ass up to the rover now,” Clarke barked. Raven followed behind Clarke and Jasper and as soon as she jumped in Clarke took off. Clarke swerved between trees, until she drove past a large black furry lump that was the bear her and Odin took down. “Everyone out and help me lift this thing into the damn rover. We need to get it to Niylah and I need to get something to put on Odin’s wounds,” Clarke barked out. 

Clarke grabbed all of her knives and put them back in their respective holders. With the help of Jasper and Raven they built a makeshift ramp, and it took them over 2 hours to push the beast inside. Clarke’s best guess was that it weighed close to 400 pounds. She quickly took off to Niylah’s, wanting to get there and drop off the bear, and grab some sort of poultice for Odin. She backed the rover up, and between the 3 of them they were able to get it on the table out back before Niylah came storming out. “A fucking bear Clarke are you insane, do you have a death wish? Did you bring a cub with you as well?” Niylah said shaking her head. 

Clarke chuckled at Niylah’s antics but she needed to get back to Odin. He had saved her life, and brought so much joy into her life, and she needed to be there for him. She was his mother. “Niylah, Odin is hurt, this bastard got his claws into him. I managed to sedate him and stitch his wounds but I am so worried. Do you have anything that could help? Please Niylah,” Clarke begged as she finally let herself break down and start to cry. She felt Raven’s hands guide her into the passenger seat of the Rover, and a few minutes later Jasper returned with Niylah carrying some provisions and a jar of poultice. “I am not sure how much this will help Clarke. It is the same medicine I put on your leg, I am just not sure of its effects on animals. I’ll take care of the bear, you need to rest and take care of Odin. I’ll come by when I can. I will go and trade some of its meat for more medicine for him,” said Niylah closing the door to the rover, and Raven set course back to the bunker. 

Anya

Raven was at the forefront of her mind during everything that she did. She knew she would see her again, and could contact her at any time, but she missed being able to go see her at work and in her element, and being able to hold her close. Anya chuckled to herself knowing damn well that she never thought she would be turned into a pile of mush a year ago. Something about Raven just opened her back up to the idea of love and she fell hard. She knew Raven was her future, and it was one she dreamed of every night.

Being back at Polis was a change. The ambassadors had grown restless in Lexa’s absence and Titus and Gustus had done their best to keep their questions at bay. There were no more missing Omegas, but there was still the issue of what was poisoning the water and if it could be reversed. Also, they were getting tired of Lexa’s rule, deeming her unfit because of her reckless drinking, and the fact that nothing had yet been done about the mountain. There were countless recon missions and no one had sighted the queen, or the prince.

The scouts had moved in closer and closer over the past few weeks and a lot of them had been killed by a yellow mist, according to the few survivors. They survivors returned to Arkadia with burns covering the parts of their bodies that were not clothed. Abby was able to heal some, but others were to far gone. She came back with Lincoln, Octavia, and Marcus once she had figured out what the mist was. She had concluded that it was some sort of toxic chemical and the ones who survived were lucky enough not to breathe it in. As soon as it entered their lungs it would start to burn their body from the inside out.

She was sparring with Lexa in a room in the palace. It was better that no one knew that she had stopped drinking and had started to pull herself together after seeing Clarke again. It was Lexa’s idea to try to see if any clans of the coalition would turn against her, and lure out anyone who wished to challenge her thinking she would be an easy target. She still made appearances with a jug in hand filled with water and pretended to stumble about out in public and lose horribly in the fighting pits. Anya found her herself holding back tears at Lexa’s antics, but they were working. They could feel and uprising coming. 

“Anya, come in Anya.” Her radio crackled and Raven’s voiced echoed throughout the room. Anya ran over to the radio and pressed the button like Raven taught her, “Raven, its Anya. Are you okay?” “Yup everything is just peachy, just a regular day on the ground you know. Clarke killed a bear almost 4 times her size, and Odin protected her and got scratched up. Clarke sedated him, but she is worried about him. Do you know anything about healing wolves?” joked Raven. The door to the room that they were in slammed shut, and Anya knew where she was headed. “Raven we will see you in a few days, stay safe,” responded Anya as she chased after Lexa. 

Together they gathered supplies that they thought could help Clarke and Odin. They rode out, once again leaving Polis in the hands of Titus and Gustus. They made quick work of their travels and arrived at the bunker within a few days. Anya had let Lexa ride off towards the trading post, knowing what she intended to do as they talked about it on the ride up. Anya knocked opened the door to the bunker and found Clarke in her room holding Odin close to her chest, “Here, Lexa got these for him, they should help with his recovery. As long as he is still eating and everything is passing through him he should make a full recovery, fear not Clarke,” said Anya.

She left the room in search for Raven and found her studying a small screen. “What is that love?” she asked before she embraced her from behind. “Just blueprints to the mountain. With the Acid Fog you talked about it almost seems impossible to get inside without disabling it. I am just trying to come up with a few ideas,” she said, exhausted. Anya picked her up and placed her on top of her desk and kissed her. “Where are Jasper and Monty?” she asked knowing that Clarke wouldn’t be leaving Odin. “They have gone fishing for the day, I actually think they are looking for more of those stupid nuts that Lexa showed them. Now are you going to fuck me or not- it’s been weeks,” Raven begged, tugging on Anya s clothes.

Anya striped Raven of her clothes and started stroking her cock. “You want this?” Raven just bit her lip and looked hungrily at Anya. “Show me how bad you want my cock,” Anya commanded. She watched as Raven dropped to her knees and took her into her mouth. She licked around the tip and sucked hard while her other hand stroked the rest of her length. After a few minutes Anya got tired of the teasing and grabbed the back of her head and started to fuck her face. Raven just opened up and accepted the rough intrusion only choking a few times. “Put your hands on the desk and stick your ass out,” Anya commanded. She continued to stroke herself and she entered Raven slowly, and continued at a slow pace. “You have been a good girl, now what is it that you want,” she asked. “Fuck me hard, Alpha make me cum, and fill me with your seed please,” Raven begged.

Anya got to work pumping her hips in and out at a fast pace and she could feel Raven start to respond. She snaked one of her hands around her hips and started to rub her clit for her to help bring her to climax. “Don’t cum yet,” Anya commanded. She wanted to keep Raven on edge and have them explode at the same time together. Ravens moans were getting louder and louder and Anya could feel her walls start to flutter around her. “Anya please I can’t hold on much longer,” Raven begged. Anya thrusted into her a few more times before telling her to let go and Raven spasmed and jerked underneath her and then Anya shot her load and let Ravens walls squeeze out the rest of her release.

“Fuck baby that was so good,” said Raven as she started to get dressed, knowing it was just a matter of time before someone walked in on them. “I want to do that for you every day,” Anya responded. They exchanged heart eyes for a few moments until Jasper and Monty bursted through the door. “Ummm Anya your horse seems a little restless outside you might need to check on it,” Monty spoke up. Anya gave Raven a quick kiss and said her goodbyes knowing that Lexa was waiting for her.

Lexa

Lexa arrived at Niylah’s shop after leaving Anya at the bunker. As much as she wanted to see her mate, she needed to respect Clarke’s wishes and leave her alone if she ever hoped that she would return to her. Once inside the shop she looked around for its owner, and noticed a few more of Clarke’s sketches on the walls. They were beautiful. Her mate knew how to bring images to life in ways she has never seen before. She was taking in the images when she smelt Niylah approach her. “I am truly sorry for what I did to you. You have been taking such good care of my mate and I should be more grateful. Anything that you need, anything at all don’t hesitate to ask,” sputtered Lexa.

“It is a honour to help your mate. She is one of a kind, and has a strong spirit. She is getting better everyday, she even took down a bear the other day,” said Niylah proudly. “That is actually why I am here. I heard Odin was injured and I brought some medicine to help him. Anya is there with them now. I wanted to apologize to you, and make peace. I am trying to be a mate worthy of Clarke. I would like to have the bear’s fur if you still have it. I would like to bring it back with me to Polis and get it made into something for Clarke.” Niylah gestured for Lexa to follow her outside, and handed the fur over to her, “I have faith in you, Lexa kom Trikru, I believe that you will be a mate worthy of the Skai Prisa.” Lexa nodded, and took the fur to her horse and folded into one of the saddle bags after she retrieved a package from it. “I know Clarke and I know she would want to have that fur. I need you to give her these. Say you had a deal you couldn’t refuse and got these as part of the trade,” she pushed the package into Niylah’s hands.

She rode off back to the bunker at a slow place knowing that Anya was most likely enjoying some time with Raven. She got off of her horse and played down in the grass staring at the sky, wondering what the future held for her. She dozed off and was awoken by none other than Monty and Jasper. “Hey Commander, how is it going? Look we found some more nuts. Want to come inside and have a drink?” they asked. “I haven’t had anything to drink since that night, do not tell Clarke I am here if value your lives. Just inform Anya that her horse has grown rather restless outside,” her Commander voice back in full swing. She watched as they ran off down into the bunker, and she just prayed that Odin was okay for Clarke’s sake. 

They started their ride back to Polis and Lexa couldn’t go a minute longer without asking about her beloved. “How is she Anya?” “She is to be as expected Heda, but I think Odin will make a full recovery. Did you get what you wanted?” Anya asked. “Yes, it should make for a great cloak, I will bring it to the tailor’s when we get back to Polis. I gave Niylah a bundle of art supplies for Clarke with the instruction that she got a great deal and traded the pelt and this was some of what was given to her,” she stated flatly. They made it back to Polis a few days later and boy where they in for a surprise.


	14. A Challenge

Lexa

After leaving the tailor with detailed instructions of what she wanted done with the bear pelt, Lexa headed back to the tower. Upon arrival she was ushered into the throne room and there stood Queen Nia amongst the other ambassadors. “What is the meaning of this?” she demanded. “It has come to my attention that you are no longer fit to lead the Kongeda. I have come to issue the challenge,” said Nia, with a sly smile. “I accept your challenge. As you can see I still have this cast on, so will you finally be brave enough to fight me yourself?” asked Lexa. “No dear girl, that would simply be unfair, with my many years of experience and all. My son will stand in my place, it should be more of a fair fight for you that way,” Nia said.

Lexa had been expecting a spider to fall into her web she had made with Anya, but she never thought that they would catch a snake. “Titus, please find our guest the Queen and her son suitable accommodations along with her attendants. I will see you in 2 days time- that should give Polis enough time to prepare” said Lexa before spinning on her heels and exiting the chambers. She made her way up to see Abby. “How is your arm feeling Lexa?” Abby asked. “It is healed, but you’re right this damn cast is super itchy. I can’t wait to take it off.” They both shared a laugh, Abby being one of the few people who knew of her plan. 

“Any luck with finding a solution to the contaminants in the water supply?” Lexa asked. “Not yet, but it seems to dissipate over time. As soon as we take down the mountain we can stop the spread and then hope that it won’t take too many years to be completely out of the water supply,” Abby explained. Lexa was grateful for Abby and her knowledge. She was super excited for Abby and Marcus to have their baby, and for Octavia to have her twins. It would bring new found hope to their people. “While we are on the conversation of the mountain, Abby, you should know that Nia is here and has challenged me, she intends to take over the Kongeda. I won’t let her, but maybe have some of your supplies close. The challenge is in 2 days time. I must find Anya and prepare. Thank you for all your help Abby.”

Lexa made her way to the training room and found Anya ready and waiting. “It seems like things have fallen into place Heda. Try not to lose will you, don’t embarrass your fos,” Anya chuckled as she made a move to attack Lexa. Lexa blocked it and parried. They worked well into the night and only took a few short breaks. Tomorrow Lexa planned to make a fool of herself in front of everyone at the training yard to keep up this facade. She needed to look the part of pathetic ruler if she wanted to have the upper hand. 

Raven

She was working on the schematics of the mountain trying to memorize every hall they would have to enter. Clarke had told her about Niylah, and she told Raven she wanted to be the one to bring down the mountain. They had studied hard this past week and had come up with a game plan. They decided to give Jasper the most important task for when they finally made their attack. He was to stay behind and watch Odin. Clarke didn’t want to risk his life more especially with the looming thought of the acid fog. They had 4 hazmat suits which meant there was one for Clarke, Niylah, Monty, and herself. That would give them the upper hand and make it so that they could move past the acid fog, which would also double as cover because the mountain wouldn’t think that anyone could make it through that defence. 

Odin had started to move around again and was laying with them in the living area of the bunker as they discussed when they should attack. The radio crackled beside Raven “Raven it’s Anya, come in.” “Anya I was the one to give you the damn radio, you don’t always have to say its you,” Raven chuckled. “Raven this is serious. Somehow Nia made it into Polis and has challenged Lexa. Which means in 2 days they will battle to the death. I just thought you should let Clarke know,” said Anya. Raven looked over at Clarke and could see how scared her friend was. “Anya bring the radio to Lexa.” 

Raven watched as Clarke left the room, radio in hand. The need for privacy was obvious, but even though the bunker had concrete walls they could still make out their conversation. “Lex, you don’t have to do this, let someone else fight for you. You still have a broken arm! I’m not ready to lose you, I am not ready to give up on us. Please Lex”. “Clarke I have to do this. It is my duty as Heda. Did you get the art supplies from Niylah?” “That was you? Why didn’t you come see me?” “Ai Hodnes. you told me you needed space. I love you Clarke, I am trying to change. I want to be a better mate for you. And I promise if I make it out of this I will be. I need to respect your wishes and maybe one day you will trust me again. Goodbye Clarke. I love you.” 

Raven watched as Clarke emerged teary eyed from her room. She could see the pain etched all over her face. “Monty, I think it’s about time we try that new shine you are working on,” Raven spoke up. A few minutes later Monty returned with glasses for all of them. “Just so you know, I am really not sure of the effects of this. I… may have decided to use some jobi nuts in it.” Well this could be interesting, Raven thought. All of them sat down on the couch, clinked their glasses and threw them back. Raven decided that they needed something to lighten the mood so she put on a comedy, some old movie called Supertroopers. 

They all drank well into the night, Monty and Jasper being the first to pass out, probably from having been drinking all day. Raven stayed up with Clarke knowing that she was struggling with what Lexa had been forced to do. She was shocked that Anya allowed Lexa to accept, given that Lexa was drunk all the time and had a broken arm. She knew the pain it would cause Clarke if Lexa lost, Clarke knew it too. They both decided to make the most of tonight, and decide on what to do tomorrow. Sleep came fast for Raven and she didn’t even make it to the bunks before it hit her.

Clarke

Her mate was going to battle in a few days, and it scared the shit out of her. She downed drink after drink, and cuddled even closer into Odin, knowing that if Lexa didn’t survive this he would be her only reason to live. He was getting so much better and they had even gone for a walk that day. What Lexa had given him had helped him a lot, and he was slowly coming back to his goofy self. She scratched behind his ears, finishing another drink, while watching Raven slowly drift off.

It was time for her to call it a night. She made it into her room and Odin followed, jumping up slowly onto the bed and laying down on his pelt. What was she going to do? Should she just go to Polis and be there to support her mate, or should she stay here and wait until the pain came, she wondered. She kept on going over different scenarios in her head while trying to find sleep. She snuggled in closer to Odin and cried. Lexa had brought a poultice to heal Odin, she gave Niylah art supplies to give to her which must have been hard to find. She had respected her wish to be left alone, and now Clarke would give anything to be with her. 

The future had always eluded Clarke, she lived one day at a time, not knowing what the next would bring. Her dreams spoke otherwise though tonight, it was as if her whole future was laid out before her on a silver platter. All she had to do was a reach out and take it. Her mother stood before her with Marcus and held out a beautiful baby boy for her to take. Clarke held him close and made silly faces at him trying to get him to laugh. She pulled him up on her hip, and walked over to Octavia and her twin girls, they were playing in some sand in a building Clarke had never been to before.

Anya appeared with Raven beside her, and told her her presence was needed in the throne room. She handed her over to Raven, who gladly took him and rocked him in her arms. Clarke entered some contraption with Anya and watched how she pressed a button and it started to rise. “Raven finally got this thing operational,” she stated proudly. Clarke was too consumed taking in everything around her, it was like an out of body experience and all she could do was follow along. Anya held open a door for her, and she entered another room, not knowing what was awaiting her.

Once she had arrived, all these people rose before her and bowed as she walked towards a chair beside the throne and took a seat. Once she had sat down everyone else did. They waited a few more minutes until the doors burst open and in walked Odin followed by Lexa. Odin made his way over to Clarke and sat beside her facing members of the council. “We are here today to vote on whether or not we shall accept the Ice Nation into the Kongeda. Over the past few months they have thrived under the new Queen’s rule, and she has even helped to reunite the families which Nia tore apart. I cannot vote on the matter but I will oversee the ruling. How do you vote ambassadors?” the Commander asked.

They started on Lexa’s right, Sha, Sha, No, Sha, No, No, No, Sha, No, Sha, No. Everyone looked at Clarke and she was feeling rather trapped under everyone’s stare. That is until Lexa placed her hand on her leg and asked, “As representative of Skaikru, how do you vote Clarke?” “Sha,” she said. “As you all know, if the ambassadors do not come to a unanimous decision, the final decision is made by the current Heda. As the current Commander my vote goes to allow Azgeda and their new Queen into the Kongeda. You are all excused, pass on this information to your clan leaders that we have allowed another nation into our fold.” 

Lexa rose and left the room, and Clarke didn’t know anything other to do than follow. She followed the red sash throughout the halls of this maze building, with Odin walking right beside her. They were back in the room that Clarke had originally come up from, and there was a new person standing there. They turned around and Clarke saw Niylah, “How did the vote go?” she asked. Odin ran up to her and she patted his head and Lexa spoke up. “Welcome to the Kongeda Queen of Azgeda.” Clarke watched on as her mate hugged one of her best friends, and her heart felt complete. 

Anya

She awoke the next day and made her rounds of the tower, making sure that everything was in place for the challenge. She arrived just in time to the training grounds to see Lexa get her ass handed to her. She brought over a jug of water over to her, and watched as Lexa gulped some down and shook her head. “Slow down there, Commander you still have training. We can’t have you be to hung over for tomorrow’s events,” Anya scolded her. “I am no longer your second, I can do as I please,” Lexa slurred out.

She stormed off back to the tower in search of Abby and Marcus, in hopes of talking to them about something. Abby was finally starting to show, and she looked beautiful and healthy. “Are you all set for tomorrow, Abby?” she asked. Abby nodded and said, “as ready as I can be, I guess. I can’t really prepare to much for an injury I’m not expecting. Good thing I have over 20 years of experience as a surgeon.” Anya laughed knowing by now Abby had a huge ego, and the smarts to back it up. “Is Marcus around? There is something I wish to speak to him about,” Anya asked.

She didn’t see him anywhere in the rooms of the tower that Abby had turned into her lab. “Follow me, I think he is in the library, that is where he usually is at this time if there isn’t a council meeting,” she said. The women walked through the tower to the library and found Marcus on a couch reading What to Expect When You're Expecting. Anya cleared her throat causing Kane to look up and stare at the two women before him. “Anya wants to talk to you about something Marcus, and seriously how many more times are you going to read that book?” asked Abby, who took a seat down beside the father of her child.

Anya was nervous, she really didn’t know how to bring up what she wanted to talk about. She loved Raven, she just didn’t want to mate her and put her through everything that Lexa and Clarke went through. She was the top general, and she could die at anytime. Octavia and Lincoln didn’t have a strong bond like Clarke and Lexa but they still loved each other and could feel each other. They just didn’t feel things as deeply as Lexa and Clarke did. Anya didn’t want to take the chance and hurt Raven. She needed another option and she didn’t know who else to talk to about that.

She pulled herself together and spoke up, “As you know in our culture we exchange mating bites, and through those bites we have an unbreakable connection to our mates. We can feel what they feel under extreme circumstances, and sometimes we can see things our mates have been through in our dreams. I love Raven and I don’t want her ever to be in such pain, I want to know what it is what you do in your culture when you commit your life to another?” “Well, you would go before the council of the ark and announce our intention to marry. Then there would be a ceremony where the families would watch the two pronounce their love for one another and exchange rings and become married,” explained Marcus.

Okay that didn’t sound to bad at all, Anya thought. A ceremony where all their friends and family attended, maybe they could even have a feast after she thought. “Marcus, may I ummm, get married to Raven? I want to commit myself to her, and spend the rest of my days making her happy,” Anya explained. “I give you permission to marry my daughter, but for the record you didn’t need it. Raven does what she wants to do and no one else can persuade her otherwise,” laughed Marcus. Anya nodded and exited the room in search of Lexa.

When she arrived in there training room she was already there fighting an invisible opponent. “You need to win this Heda, I would like to have Raven back here and it appears she follows your mate,” she spoke. They fought for hours back and forth Lexa winning the majority of the matches again and Anya couldn’t have been more proud even, though her whole body ached. “You are ready for tomorrow, seken. Reshop Heda,” she said and dismissed Lexa from the room to try and get some rest before fighting Roan in the morning. 

Before Anya could leave to go to bed her radio crackled, “Anya come in.” “Raven tomorrow we fight. How is Clarke?” “Clarke has a plan, just know I love you baby, and after all of this we will be together again.” “I will see you soon Raven, stay safe, if anything happens to Lexa you need to sedate Clarke, it will be the only way she will survive this if Lexa fails.” “Be safe Anya I love you. Goodnight.”


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Clarke

When Clarke awoke the morning after her dream, she knew what she had to do if she wanted to keep that future. With the Queen and her son in Polis, she needed to take out the mountain. They both would fight for their people, till death if they had to. She got up with Odin and took him for a hunt outside, which they hadn’t been able to do since the bear incident. She wanted to have one last morning with him if there was a chance she wouldn’t make it. They took down another deer together and on the way back to Niylah’s Clarke thought more about her plan and she knew she had made the right decision.

Clarke returned with a happy Odin who immediately had Niylah scratching behind his ears, his tongue flopping out of his mouth. She dropped the deer on the table and Niylah helped her make quick work of it. “Niylah, I need you to come back to the bunker with me. I have a plan and I need your help. Grab all of your weapons,” Clarke spoke with authority. She waited as Niylah closed up the shop and grabbed her stuff. As Clarke waited, she pet Odin and had a smile on her face. She wanted her dream to come true, she needed it to. For the sake of all of her people.

Once she arrived back at the bunker she made an announcement to everyone. “Tomorrow at first light we attack the mountain. Raven you said all we need to do is attack the ventilation shaft, I will do that with Monty. You will use your new toy at one end of the mountain, while Niylah uses some of your bombs at the other end. The idea is to trap them all until we can move as a unit inside. We will take those not affected by radiation poisoning and render them incapable. Jasper, you are in charge of Odin. He will want to leave, you cannot let him. Have some shine ready for us when we get back, I have a feeling we are going to need it.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but feel positive, a part of her knew she was going to succeed. She had to, she needed to. When Lexa was risking her life for the Kongeda she wanted to risk hers taking down the mountain. She simply could not wait around to feel the weight of Lexa’s fate. Her dream was a sign to make her own fate, and she knew exactly how they would attack and she knew that they would take down the mountain.

The day of Lexa’s challenge, Clarke rounded everyone up. They packed all the essentials into the rover and got changed into the hazmat suits from the bunker. Clarke drove while Niylah directed her to the ventilation system of the mountain. Raven had her bombs ready, and Monty looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. The mountain needed to be put down, and she was going to do just that. As they got closer to the mountain the acid fog was released and it was hard to see, so they all hopped out of the rover, supplies in hand.

It was a slow walk to where the ventilation system was located, but they only got lost in the fog a few times. Raven took out some of the bombs she had made and set the timer she had created for them to go off in 2 minutes. They split up into groups of 2. Niylah with Raven, and Clarke and Monty. Raven and Niylah headed down to one of the exits that some would try to escape out of while Clarke and Monty headed to the other. By the time they arrived at their destinations they heard the bomb go off and they knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to fight their way through to the control room.

From their vantage point Clarke could see some of the Azgeda loyalist make their way out of the cave in search for who had made the disturbance which just killed all their allies. Clarke and Monty had flung a couple of the bombs that Raven had left them and watched as they hit their mark. They moved slowly towards the entrance of the cave, searching for signs of life as they moved. So far so good, Clarke thought. When they opened up the first door they found themselves in a decontamination room, and unlike the one in the bunker this one was operational. They waited until Clarke heard the familiar click of a door unlocking and she slowly took her gun out before opening the door.

Once further inside the mountain, Clarke and Monty started to make their way into the mountain. They were greeted by a couple loyalists roaming the halls and they quickly disarmed them. Delivering a couple quick hits with the back of her gun Clarke knocked them out and Monty tied them up. Their fates to be determined later, they put them inside an empty room hoping no one would find them. Once they made it to the control room, all there was left to do was for them to sit tight and wait for Raven and Niylah before trying to find the Omegas. 

Clarke watched in awe as Monty took to the computers, disabled the acid fog, and then moved the cameras around until they found Niylah and Raven. Raven seemed to be sporting a gash on her face and one on her forearm. “Clarke they have incoming in 2 minutes, they will be over run,” Monty exclaimed. In an instant she fled the room in the direction in which her friends were coming from. By the time Clarke had caught up to them they were being overpowered by Azgeda. Clarke took out her gun and started firing. If anyone didn’t yet know that the mountain had been breached they certainly did now.

Raven

As soon as the bomb went off, she and Niylah were in position beside the door waiting for the loyalists to come check on the disturbance. She watched as a few men made their way out of the cave and then she pulled the trigger on her special weapon. She watched as flames spit out of its end for a good 10 feet and enveloped the queen’s soldiers. She could hear the clash of metal and metal and looked behind her to find Niylah fighting off 2 men. She noticed more coming out of the exit and threw a couple bombs in their direction as she ran to help Niylah. She grabbed a soldier mid swing and that was enough to help Niylah defeat her other opponent. Just not enough to block a blow that cut through Ravens cheek as she turned her head at the last second.

Niylah ended his fight and helped her back up to her feet. Niylah and Raven made their way into the mountain with Raven in the lead, flamethrower at the ready. Their pace was steady through the mountain trying to make their way into the communications room to meet up with Clarke and Monty. That was until they rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with 8 of Nia’s guards. Raven pulled the trigger on the flamethrower, and they quickly darted back behind the wall waiting for the ones whom Raven didn’t catch fire to to approach. Seconds went by as they heard the men scream out in agony, and Raven chanced a view around the corner.

Raven saw Clarke fast approaching, releasing arrow after arrow upon the men not set ablaze. She needed to help Clarke. She couldn’t just hide behind a wall while her friend fought for her. She grabbed the dagger she was given and moved to the first screaming soldiers. She was able to dig the dagger deep into his chest twice and ran on to the next. Niylah appeared at her side swinging her sword and brought down 2 more of them. She continued moving forward and attacked a man with an arrow stuck in his legs, which seemed to prevent him from getting up. In a matter of minutes the 3 of them had brought down all 8 of them, and they followed Clarke back to the main control room.

Once in the control room, Raven took her seat next to Monty and tried to locate all the Omegas that were taken. It didn’t take Raven and Monty long on the cameras to locate them. There was a group of children a floor down in a classroom with a few teachers who looked to be around the same age as them. 2 floors below where they were located there were the Omegas in cages. What they saw in the monitors was horrible. It made Raven’s gut wrench. “Okay Niylah, you go down and get the Omegas in the cages. We can’t speak your language and they would probably think that we are from the mountain. Take Monty, maybe there is a way he can unlock all the cages at once electronically,” instructed Clarke. 

Raven watched as the two exited the room, and went to free the prisoners. “So Clarke what is it that you want us to do?” asked Raven. “I need you to blow this place up. It has haunted the grounders for generations. Set the self destruct for 1 hour. That should be enough time to get everyone out of here. I’m going to get the kids. I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point,” instructed Clarke before she fled out of the room. She started the countdown, and took a minute to breathe and while doing so she spotted something on the cameras that caught her eye. There was no way in hell she was leaving without it. 

Lexa

Anya and Lexa had just finished training in their secret room, when Abby arrived saying that Titus was looking for them. Lexa took a quick swig of water, and grabbed her jug of shine and stumbled out of the room in search of the flamekeeper. She found Titus in front of the throne room pacing about looking rather nervous. “Is it time?” Lexa stuttered out. “Yes. Queen Nia is waiting and using your absence to gain favours among the ambassadors. Roan is pacing about the arena waiting for you,” Titus informed her. Lexa turned on her heel and headed to the arena. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Nia’s face when she bested her son.

The arena was crowded. It seemed like everyone in Polis and the surrounding areas had shown up to watch this match. To watch their Commander fail. Lexa scoffed and drank from her jug, and cleaned her mouth off with the back of her sleeve. She couldn’t wait to get rid of the stupid itchy cast that was on her arm. She looked into the crowds and saw Abby, and it made her think of Clarke. Her love. Her mate. She was doing this for her, for their future, and for the good of her people. She would bring about change and eventually Clarke would rule at her side. 

Titus’s voice boomed from the grand stage off to the side, on which sat the ambassadors of the clans and Nia. “Single gona gonplei kom the wamplei.” With the drop of his hand the battle was underway. Roan charged at her and Lexa knew she was about to put on one of the greatest shows of her life. She stumbled out of the way, and got back up to her feet just in time for his next attack. She blocked it only showing a minor display of her strength and pushing him back stumbling back herself as she did. Roan started to chuckle, “You are pathetic Commander. Love is weakness. Look what you are without your mate. A drunk who can barely keep together the Kongeda, let alone a mate.”

Lexa charged at him and let out a fierce battle cry, drawing her sword up as she charged and swung weakly at him. It was easily blocked and his sword make contact with her wrist. It was a deep wound and a shock enough to make her drop her weapon. She moved backward in search of a new weapon, and grabbed a spear from one of the guards. The only trouble with the spear is that it is a 2 handed weapon. Roan made his approach and knocked the spear to her side. Lexa saw the glint in his eyes, thinking that he had won the fight already. That was exactly what she was waiting for.

She twisted her body, wrapped her legs around Roan and dropped him to the ground. She rushed up and stepped on his sword hand and kicked it away. Next she landed a hard kick to his face as she made towards her spear. She grabbed the spear and walked towards a defeated looking Roan who was clutching his nose, as she approached she used the spear to scratch underneath of her cast. “You wouldn’t believe how itchy these things can get. You see I could have had it off a few weeks ago, but now I think I want you to help me remove it,” the Commander stated flatly as she pulled the spear out and smashed her cast into Roans face.

She kept going until the last of the cast’s confines no longer contained her. Roan was still alive, but barely. She approached him slowly with spear in hand and held it firmly against his chest. She raised the spear and threw it with all of her might at her intended target. “This fight is over, so is your rule Nia. Guards arrest the Queen, and her son. They will suffer the death of a thousand cuts.” Lexa shouted ferociously above the sounds of the crowds. The fight was over. She had won. Hopefully those were the last of her enemies she thought. Abby ran into the ring and started to attend to her cut right away. She helped Lexa back into the tower, placed her in her bed and told her to rest and that she would watch over her. 

single gona gonplei kom the wamplei. = single warrior fight to the death


	16. 16

Chapter 16

Niylah

As she and Monty made their way down, Monty stopped abruptly at a door. “Niylah, this is the infirmary. There could be stuff in here that Clarke or her mom could use. If we have time we need to come back up here and grab as much as we can,” Monty instructed. Niylah nodded in understanding having seen first hand how well skaikru medicine worked. They passed a few more doors until they reached their destination. When she opened the door she was faced with hundreds of Omegas. All in different states. “We are here to free you,” she announced as Monty was hacking into the locking system.

Cheers erupted from the prisoners and tears were raining down their faces. “We all need to work together to get out of here. Azgeda has been overthrown and it is a safe place now. We will travel there. We will need to aide each other if we want to make it out of here. I need all those who are able to walk to help those that aren’t. Monty here will lead you out of the mountain. You can trust him. He doesn’t speak Trig, he is one of those who fell from the sky. The Reign of Light has begun. The Princess of the Sky is freeing your children and bringing them out of the mountain as we speak. Everyone who is able and not aiding someone I need to come with me.” 

Just as Niylah finished her speech, the cages all sprung open at once. She and Monty quickly helped everyone out and they split into their respective groups. She watched as Monty lead a group of Omegas that needed help to the stairwell that would lead them towards the exit. “Come, we must gather supplies as many as you can carry.” She lead her small group of maybe 20 to the infirmary and instructed them on things to take. She focused on medicine she had seen in the med bay before. They grabbed blankets to use as makeshift bags and filled them full of supplies and instruments. By the time Niylah and her group had finished raiding the infirmary she heard something over the speaker system. THIRTY MINUTES TO SELF DESTRUCT. “Quickly we must go now, follow me,” Niylah addressed.

By the time they were nearing the top of the mountain, they caught up to Monty’s group. “Niylah I need to go back for the Rover, Raven activated the self destruct,” Monty said as he fled in the direction of where they had left the rover. In the few short weeks of getting to know Raven, they had figured out that she would kill someone if they didn’t get her baby to safety. Niylah led the group at a slow but steady pace away from the mountain and closer to Azgeda. She had never seen something explode, and while Clarke told her that was the plan she didn’t know how far away they needed to be when it exploded. She just figured the further the better.

Clarke

She made her way down to the classroom where the kids were being held. It was a horrible sight for her on the way there. She passed the mess hall and it was full of bodies covered in radiation burns. It made her stomach turn and she staggered forward trying to make it to her destination. She passed another room, this time it was full of children who had suffered the same fate as those in the mess hall. This time she emptied the contents of her stomach and took a minute to cry at such loss of life. She pulled herself back together. They were just going to turn into the same monsters as their parents. It had to be done to stop the cycle, she kept telling herself.

Once she arrived to the room where the Omega children were being kept, she opened the door and went right inside. “NOOOOooooo.” The children screamed. “You speak english?” Clarke asked. “Some of us do, my name is Maya and you just locked us all in here,” she replied. Clarke rushed back to the door, and pulled with all her might. It was locked from the outside! How could she be so foolish? “Okay I am going to get you all out of here just stay calm. I’m going to get you back to your families,” Clarke spoke calmly and confidently. She moved to examine the door, and just when she did she heard an announcement echo through. ONE HOUR TO SELF DESTRUCT. 

Fuck Clarke, think. She took out her gun and shot at the door handle. It was enough force to jostle it just not enough to open it up. She looked around the room and saw a fire extinguisher. She grabbed it, and swing down with all her force on the handle. She kept swinging and swinging and finally she heard a clunk. She looked down and spotted the handle on the ground and said a silent prayer to whatever gods were looking over her. “Okay so I am going to need some of the older kids to help with the younger ones. We need to get everyone out of here, and fast we only have roughly 40 minutes to get you all out,” instructed Clarke.

Maya handed Clarke a baby, and Clarke watched as she took 2 toddlers into her arms. A few of the older kids grabbed more of the younger ones and they headed out the broken door. “I need you all to follow me, you will also keep your eyes on the person ahead of you, do not look anywhere else. Just on the person ahead of you. Maya please take up the back of the line and make sure no one is left behind,” Clarke instructed. She didn’t want them to look at all the death and destruction she had caused. She hoped that they all listened to her and just kept their eyes trained straight ahead of them. The baby in her arms just looked at her and smiled. And it gave Clarke all the faith she needed to know that everything would be okay.

They emerged from the end of the bunker that Clarke had come from and she led them down to the rendezvous point. She was amazed at how strong these children were. They kept going and pushing forward even after she had been marching them for the past 15 minutes. “Okay guys we can take a quick break here but after this we really need to get moving, we will be meeting up with your parents shortly,” she spoke softly hoping they would trust in her. A few minutes later she started marching again but at a much faster pace. She wasn’t sure of the blast radius but once everyone was all together they could keep pushing further away. 

As they pushed forward the little guy in her arms started to squirm. She did the best she could to calm him down as much as possible and started to rock him, as they pressed forward. Once they neared the clearing Clarke was surprised at what was before her eyes. If the history books she read were correct she was staring at a tank. The hatch lid started to open and Clarke rearranged the child in her arms to grab one of her knives and took aim. “Don’t shoot princess, it’s me,” said Raven as she rose out of the tank. 

Raven

While in the control room Raven had spotted a garage only a little ways away from where she was. The alarm was blaring and she took off at a sprint towards it. If this mountain was going up in flames she wanted to at least have a new toy to play with. When she arrived she spotted the perfect one. She rushed over and opened the hatch and jumped inside. This thing was unreal. Now only thing left to do was learn how to drive it. She spotted a hanger door a few feet away and knew that was her way out. Without a manual she started to press the buttons she hoped would start it. KABOOM. She looked ahead of her and noticed that she had just destroyed the hanger door. Whoops. She pressed a gear shift forward and away the tank went. She wasn’t too impressed by the speed, but she was sitting in a mother fucking tank. 

As she drove she slowly started to get the hang of driving the beast. It took her about 15 minutes to make it to where they were to meet up so she stopped the engine, and got out. With the slow pace that she travelled at she figured she could make it back to the bunker in about 20 which left her about 20 more minutes to hull ass and get the hell out of there. She didn’t know what state the kids or Omegas would be in and it wasn’t a walk in the park to get back to Azgeda. With her mind made up she sprinted back to the hanger as fast as her leg could take her. 

She was out of breathe by the time she had arrived. She took in the rest of her surroundings and noticed a few army transport trucks. “Jackpot!” Raven screamed out. She ran to the first one and it started up no problem and she drove it to the mouth of the hanger. She ran around searching the trunks of cars, and she finally found a chain. She drove the next truck up behind the first and threw it in neutral and shut off the engine. She made quick work of tying them together and securing the chain. With one more quick glance around the garage, she shed one tear. One single tear knowing that she didn’t have enough time to get out everything she would have wanted to.

She put the truck into drive and then she felt a tug as the chain got taut and started to pull along the other vehicle. She was able to travel at a faster and steady pace only slowing down when she realized she had made it to the clearing and couldn’t slam on the brakes with the other vehicles behind her. She started to slow down and was a good kilometer past where she had parked the tank. She shut off the engine and removed the chain. She jumped into the truck that was towed and put in into reverse so people could jump in. She opened the back of the trucks and sprinted back to the tank. She climbed back inside and looked around for that damn manual.

She was halfway through the start up instructions when she heard a noise headed her way. She looked up into the scope and saw Clarke followed by the group of children. “Took them long enough,” she thought. She noticed Clarke carrying a baby, and noticed how exhausted the kids seemed and she was glad she ran back for those trucks. She noticed that Clarke moved the baby and put a hand on her dagger so when she opened the hatch slowly she raised her hands and said, “Don’t shoot princess it’s me.” 

The look of relief that washed over Clarkes face was incredible. She rushed out and hugged her careful of the special cargo she was carrying. Raven scooped up a couple of the kids and asked “Who wants to ride with Aunty Raven in the tank?” The death glare that Clarke gave her was priceless. “Come on Clarke they are exhausted, and we don’t know what condition everyone else is in. Plus not everyone is going to fit in the trucks,” she explained to Clarke. “Hand me the little alien and you wait here for Niylah and Monty, I’ll load up the kiddos.” 

As soon as Raven was handed the little shit machine she headed off for the trucks with the rest of the kids Clarke had saved. “Okay so you two jump on in, and me and this other one will hand you the rest of the kids,” Raven instructed. They handed off the children starting with some of the older ones who couldn’t climb up on their own and then a few of the babies. It took them about 5 minutes to get them all in the first truck, trying to take up as little space as possible. “Okay I will be back I need to go grab Clarke and your parents, everything will be fine, we will be back in a few minutes,” she said as she took off back towards Clarke and her new baby.

When she arrived Clarke was hunched over in pain and she could see Niylah and the Omegas making their way towards them. “Clarke what’s wrong?” Raven asked, already dreading the answer. “It’s okay, it’s just a little pain, I can push through it. We need to get everyone away from here,” replied Clarke. When Niylah made it to the tank, Raven directed her group and Clarke to the trucks. They loaded in everyone who was having a hard time walking on their own, and everyone who was capable they had hold onto the gate while they stood on the bumper. A few sat on top of the trucks and she told Niylah and Clarke to take off towards Azgeda, and they would catch up and be fine in the tank.

Raven took a few kids back with her to the tank because they would take up less space. She started loading them in with specific instructions not to touch anything unless they wanted to blow up. Where in the hell was Monty? she wondered. He hadn’t been with Niylah so she figured he ran to go and get the rover. She was just getting into the tank when they mountain exploded. BOOM, she quickly shut the hatch on the lid and they all felt the ground shake underneath of them.

She looked through the telescope and saw the mountain crumbling in on itself. As she was looking through the cloud of smoke she made out the rover racing down the mountain. She opened the hatch up once more as Monty pulled up right beside her. “Took you long enough what the hell happened to you?” she asked. “On the way back to the rover I noticed a giant hole blown out of this hanger. So I got the rover and quickly swung by to see what else was in there. I noticed a couple tracks leading away from there figured the great Raven Reyes was at work. I see you got yourself a new toy, I may have wanted one myself,” Monty replied pointing to the roof of the rover where he had 2 dirt bikes strapped down. Raven grumbled to herself, and told Monty to go on ahead and pick up the rest of the people who couldn’t fit in the trucks.

 

Anya

She watched on as Lexa battled against Roan. The fight was more than they could have ever hoped for. Roan looked so smug and confident. I guess most would look confident in facing the Commander after seeing her drunk off her ass being bested by sekens in the training grounds. She found it hard to contain her mask of stoicism as the battle progressed and she already knew the outcome. She tried her best not to let a laugh escape her mouth when Lexa was beating Roan with her cast but it failed to go unnoticed. “What do you find so funny general,” the man asked. “I just didn’t think her arm had healed and now she is using it as a club,” Anya mused.

It wasn’t much longer now she thought. She slowly inched her way over to the stage with the ambassadors, trying to blend into the crowd. When her Heda released the spear she raced up the stage behind Nia and held a knife to her throat. “Don’t move a muscle or I will take pleasure in torturing you before you meet your fate on the tree,” Anya warned. She kept the knife there as the Commander made her speech, and until one of the guards came up to bind her hands together. Finally this was over. The Commander could stop with this facade and once again take full control of the council.

She made sure to escort Nia and Roan down to the cells with the guard. Nyko was even called upon to make sure the prince wouldn’t die before the last cut was made. “Summon the Ambassadors, it is time we all had a meeting,” Anya instructed one of the towers many messengers. First she had to go see her Seken and make sure that she was okay. She found her up in her quarters with Abby, examining the arm that the cast had been on. “Look, just a flesh wound,” laughed her Commander who pointed to the cut on her wrist that Abby had already stitched up.

“I called for a meeting with the Ambassadors for you, I assume you would like to fill them in on that devious little plan of yours.” Anya escorted Heda through the tower and into the meeting hall. All the Ambassadors had gathered and were whispering amongst themselves when Lexa took the throne. “Nia and Roan will suffer for everything that they have done to our people. It was only a matter of time before one of you betrayed me. After my incident in Azgeda, Anya and I thought it best for me to continue to act like a drunken fool, and you all fell into our web. I must say though, sneaking in Nia and Roan was a great accomplishment. One that could not be acted on alone. Which is why we need a new flame keeper, the other one seems to have been speared,” Heda announced lazily. 

Anya observed all of the ambassadors faces in the room. They had all betrayed the Commander, and this was the moment the Commander was waiting for. The look of guilt etched on all of their faces, for there was no way they would all still be alive if but one protested the entrance of Nia into the capital. None of them were shocked, but soon they would be. “Oh and as for the rest of you, you all know the punishment for betraying your Heda. Guards,” Lexa called and flicked her wrist. Anya and the fellow guards in the room made quick work of the ambassadors, all of them having thought that the Commander didn’t catch on to their little ploy.

By the time that Anya had escorted Lexa back to their room it was late in the afternoon. Anya couldn’t wait to radio Raven and tell her how everything went. It wasn’t until a few steps away from Lexa’s door that she collapsed. “Abby,” Anya screamed knowing that the healer was to remain close by. She appeared only moments later and helped Anya to lift Lexa onto her bed. “She only had one cut, and hasn’t lost a lot of blood, by my examination there were no internal injuries. There should be no reason why she should have collapsed,” said Abby. “Guards bring me Roans sword he used today,” screamed Anya from inside the room.

She held onto her friends hand hoping and praying that she wasn’t correct. Abby kept checking over Lexa and made sure that her heart was still beating. After a while the guards had finally returned with the weapon and she lifted it to her nose and smelt it. It didn’t smell off to her but as soon and she licked the blade she knew. She spat out quickly, and said “poison.” Abby quickly took the blade down to her makeshift lab. She needed to analyze the poison to see if she could reverse the effects. Anya grabbed her radio, “Raven come in, hurry, is Clarke with you?”


End file.
